Jugement
by Gottevil
Summary: L'histoire se passe en cours de saison 2, après la mort de Cora. Régina est maintenue prisonnière et Emma propose qu'elle ait droit à un procès équitable... Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait devoir jouer l'avocate pour la défendre... SwanQueen
1. Décision difficile

_Hello à toutes et à tous !_

_Comment allez vous ? la forme ? vous m'avez manqué vous savez ;)_

_Je sais, j'avais annoncé que je reviendrais avec la suite de **Meurtre à Storybrooke** (j'ai commencé, siiii siii je vous le promets) mais entre temps j'ai eu une idée de fic... et donc voilà, je suis parti sur autre chose, qui je l'espère vous plaira tout de même ! C'est une histoire SwanQueen bien évidemment :D  
_

_Je publierais fois par semaine, le mardi, jusqu'à ce que j'ai totalement fini d'écrire, puis je passerais à 2 chapitres par semaine. Je préfère me laisser quelques chapitres d'avance, au cas ou..._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, par review, MP, twitter, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si on démarre bien une nouvelle histoire !_

_Comme toujours, un énoooorme merci à ma béta, mademoiselle SwanQueen20 (lisez ses fics si ce n'est déjà fait, elles sont terribles) et un maxi giga bisou à mademoiselle Emelyne qui m'a encore prêté son lutin correcteur pour cette fic ! Vous êtes génialeuh ! _

_Cette fic se passe pendant la saison 2 après la mort de Cora. Snow est passée voir Régina pour que celle-ci la tue, chose qu'elle n'a pas faite (comme dans la série) et l'ancienne Reine a ensuite été capturé par David et Rumple, qui l'ont emprisonné dans une cellule maintenue par la magie.  
_

_Une décision sur l'avenir de la Reine est en cours..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Décision difficile  
**

Un à un les participants pénétrèrent dans la grande salle de réunion, s'installant l'un à côté de l'autre autour de la table pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, Emma répondit par un signe de tête rapide à la brune qui prit place en face d'elle et qui la salua d'un geste vif de la main. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée de voir que Ruby était d'aussi bonne humeur alors que la décision qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre pouvait changer une vie à tout jamais.  
Au bord de la nausée, la blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira profondément, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête avant que chacun n'exprime le fond de ses pensées.

Percevant le trouble de sa fille, Snow prit la main de la blonde et la serra dans la sienne, tentant de capter son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec elle, et que tout se passerait bien.

Poussant un soupir, Emma fixa les yeux bleus de sa mère et lui sourit. Un sourire froid, forcé, que la brune identifia immédiatement, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle savait que sa fille appréhendait la décision qui serait prise, et quel que soit ce qui arrivera par la suite, Henry, son petit-fils qu'elle avait retrouvé il y a peu, souffrirait tout autant que sa mère.

Les quelques murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle se turent immédiatement lorsque David fit son entrée, refermant la porte matelassée derrière lui.  
L'air grave, il fit le tour de la salle du regard et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur chaque visage. Certains affichaient un air triste, d'autres paraissaient plus joyeux, voir même ravis, ce qui lui pinça le cœur. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de sa femme, puis de sa fille. Il connaissait Snow par cœur et savait pertinemment que la brune était bien plus troublée que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître. Sa femme était forte et c'est ce qui l'avait séduit chez elle dès le départ. Mais elle était également fragile, très fragile, et la décision prise aujourd'hui risquait de lui apporter un coup très dur.

Tirant le fauteuil en cuir qui lui était réservé au bout de la table, il s'installa et joignit ses mains, ses pouces tournant nerveusement l'un sur l'autre. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il essaya de se calmer et comme sa fille quelques minutes auparavant il parvint à réduire légèrement son stress après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois.

« Bonjour à tous.. » dit-il en balayant une nouvelle fois toute la salle du regard. « Merci, une fois de plus, d'avoir pris le temps de venir à cette réunion, qui sera je l'espère la dernière. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda ses mains et expira fortement.

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour prendre une décision. La semaine dernière a été mouvementé, vous avez tous été confronté à des choses horribles, récemment ou non, et vous êtes donc tous concernés par la situation. Nous avons évoqué hier diverses possibilités, la nuit portant conseil nous avons décidé de laisser à chacun le temps de réfléchir... aujourd'hui ce temps, ce délai nécessaire est écoulé. Je vous demande donc de vous exprimer ouvertement, afin que nous puissions prendre la décision qui s'impose. »

Sans laisser plus de temps à l'assistance, il posa son regard sur Rumple qui siégeait à sa gauche et lui fit signe de la tête.

Le sorcier baissa les yeux, l'air totalement abattu.

« Je... j'ai.. j'ai longuement réfléchi et désolé je ne peux pas m'y résoudre... je vote pour la prison. »

David acquiesça et regarda ensuite Belle qui était assise à côté de son compagnon.

Sans réfléchir la belle brune fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix forte.

« Peine de mort. »

David ferma les yeux quelques secondes et fit signe à la jeune femme, lui indiquant qu'il avait bien pris son avis en compte.

Vint alors le tour de Granny. La vieille dame tritura machinalement son châle en laine et répondit d'une voix brisée.

« La... la peine de mort. »

Le président de l'assemblée acquiesça et passa à Ruby.

« Je.. je pense que la prison à vie est plus raisonnable. » Répondit-elle en hésitant, essayant de capter le regard des autres personnes présentent autour de la table, mais chacun pris soin de regarder ailleurs, personne n'étant réellement à l'aise avec cette prise de décision générale.

David nota mentalement sa réponse et passa ensuite à Marco.

Le vieil homme ne baissa pas la tête et assuma parfaitement son choix.

« La mort. »

Vint ensuite le tour de Leroy, qui vota pour la peine de mort, de Whale qui ajouta une voix pour la mort également, puis de la fée bleue qui préférait de loin la prison à vie.  
Archie approuva ce choix également, ne souhaitant pas prendre une vie qu'il pouvait épargner.

David vit que la balance s'équilibrait petit à petit et commença à prendre peur pour la suite du vote.

Regardant fixement sa femme, il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle était désolée, désolée d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il souhaitait, désolée de ne pouvoir demander la peine de mort après tout ce qu'elle avait subie, depuis autant d'années... mais malgré la tristesse en son cœur, malgré la tache noire qui prenait possession de son organe de vie jour après jour, elle ne put se décider à franchir le pas.

Sans fléchir, elle inspira fortement et assuma son choix.

« Je vote pour la prison à vie.»

David acquiesça et malgré sa déception, pris note de l'avis de sa compagne. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur sa fille, qui se rongeait machinalement les ongles.  
Sa voix serait décisive, il le savait, et il espérait qu'elle serait de son côté pour cette épreuve.

Tenant toujours la main de sa mère, la jeune blonde regarda un à un les participants à la réunion, essayant de deviner qui lui en voudrait ou non, pour son choix qui ferait pencher la balance.  
Sans laisser traîner de suspens inutile, elle regarda sa mère et son visage triste fini de la conforter dans son choix.

« Je vote pour la prison.»

David se laissa retomber dans son siège, à la fois compatissant envers sa fille, mais aussi terriblement énervé. Levant les mains au ciel, il gronda d'une voix forte.

« Et je vote pour la peine de mort ! Nous sommes donc dans une impasse, à six voix contre six.. »

Se levant de son fauteuil, il fit les cents pas, parcourant la grande salle en long, en large et en travers, essayant de trouver une solution à toute cette affaire.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout ça... tout ça tourne au n'importe quoi. Tuons là, et passons tous à autre chose » s'écria-t-il en laissant exploser sa colère.

« David ! » s'écria Snow, se levant à son tour. « Nous avons décidé d'en parler tous ensemble et de faire en sorte que cette décision ne soit pas prise à la légère. Tu ne peux pas aller contre notre choix » dit-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix. « Ne te laisse pas aveugler... pas toi... »

L'homme fixa sa femme et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Faisons lui un procès ! »

La voix s'éleva du fond de la salle, une voix faible et peu assurée, mais que tout le monde reconnu immédiatement.

« Un procès ? » demanda David abasourdit. « Emma tu veux que nous lui fassions un procès ? mais c'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire » ajout-a-t-il légèrement perdu.

« Non » répondit la blonde en se levant. « Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre... dans notre monde » corrigea-t-elle en grimaçant « mais cette réunion n'a rien à voir avec un procès. Certainement que dans notre ancien monde la justice vient du roi, voir même de ses conseillers.. » elle écarta les bras et montra une à une les personnes assisses autour de la table « Mais ceci n'a rien à voir après un procès. C'est un simple jugement, fait à la hâte, sans possibilité de défense ou d'argumentation. Chacun ici a voté en fonction de son passé, de son histoire, de ses souffrances.. mais l'accusée n'a pas eu la moindre chance de s'exprimer. »

David haussa les sourcils, totalement perdu. « Enfin Emma... nous... nous avons parlé, longuement, depuis des jours.. Chacun a fait part de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il ressentait.. chaque décision est prise en connaissance de cause et.. »

« Oui, certes » la coupa Emma en marchant doucement jusqu'à son père. « Chacun a pris une décision par rapport à son passé avec elle, mais cette... parodie n'a rien à voir après un procès équitable.»

Snow se leva à son tour et prit place aux cotés de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse Emma ? que nous la livrions à la justice de ce pays et qu'un vrai tribunal prenne le relais ? tu sais bien qu'officiellement personne, à part Henry et toi, n'existe dans ce monde. Et personne ne sera capable de juger ces actes, sans connaître vraiment le passé, et notre royaume. »

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ce genre de détail et il était clair que la justice Américaine ne pourrait rien faire dans ce cas précis.

« Je... oui.. tu as raison mais.. que.. que faire alors ? nous ne sommes pas d'accord et prendre une décision arbitraire serait totalement contre tous mes principes, contre tous vos principes » ajouta-t-elle en accentuant ses mots, regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

La salle fut plongée dans le silence le plus total, chacun cherchant une solution, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de régler cette histoire.

Soudain Rumpelstilskin prit la parole, d'une voix assurée, son élégance et sa bonhomie habituelle ayant repris le dessus.

« Emma a raison. »

Belle tourna la tête, observant son compagnon d'un air incrédule. Il le vit immédiatement et prit sa main.

« Je sais, je sais que vous avez, que _nous_ avons tous souffert de son comportement, de ses actes.. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes... » il fixa Snow du regard « nous sommes également responsables, et moi le premier, de pas mal de choses, d'éléments qui font que nous en somme la aujourd'hui. Elle est coupable, personne ne le niera, mais je pense qu'Emma a raison. Elle a le droit à un vrai procès, elle doit pouvoir parler, se défendre et entendre le verdict de manière loyale. »

Emma sourit en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser de cette manière et fut très reconnaissante envers le vieux magicien.

« Que proposes-tu alors ? » demanda David passablement sur les nerfs.

« Je ne suis pas un expert de ce genre de chose » répondit calmement Rumple « mais je sais que nous aurons besoin d'un juge, d'un avocat de la défense, d'un avocat de l'accusation et d'un jury... ».

« Très bien » s'esclaffa David d'un rire nerveux. « Pour l'avocat de l'accusation, je pense que nous n'aurons aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait la voir morte. Mais qui sera assez fou pour la défendre ? »

Chacun regarda son voisin d'un air suspicieux, essayant de savoir qui accepterait de se prêter au jeu, à défendre l'indéfendable, a tenter d'excuser l'inexcusable. Bien entendu personne ne fit le moindre geste, ne montra le moindre signe indiquant qu'il serait prêt à prendre cette place.

Le visage de Rumple s'éclaira soudain d'un large sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillants laissant indiquer qu'il avait une idée. D'un geste théâtrale il se leva et pointa le shérif de sa main droite.

« Qui serait la mieux placée pour la défendre, que sa pire ennemie ? Emma Swan, vous êtes l'avocate parfaite ! »

La blonde sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. L'air totalement hagard, elle se mit à cligner des yeux, comme si elle essayait de chasser un souvenir, un vestige de rêve après une nuit agitée.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama Snow, les yeux grands ouvert, fixant Rumple comme si c'était le dernier des fous.

« Hé bien quoi ma chère ? » s'exclama-t-il amusé. « N'ai-je pas raison ? qui peut défendre quelqu'un, mieux qu'une personne qui voudrait la voir derrière les barreaux, et non pas pendue au bout d'une corde. Emma ne connaît pas la totalité de sa vie, n'a pas eu à subir les exactions qu'elle a pu commettre, n'a pas eu besoin de se cacher, traquée comme une bête. Elle n'a pas subi vingt-huit ans de vie bloquée dans un autre monde, sans souvenirs ni lendemain ... Elle a beaucoup moins d'a prioris que la plupart d'entre nous. Elle ne souhaite pas sa mort, et ne sera donc pas aveuglée par un faux sentiment de justice qui ne serait qu'un masque derrière un espoir de la voir disparaître de ce monde une bonne fois pour toute. »

Appuyant ses deux mains sur la table, il plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde, puis dans les yeux bleus de Snow.

« Vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, mais au fond de vous, vous en êtes conscient. Vous » il montra tour à tour chacune des personnes assises autour de la table « le savez » puis il fixa David « tous. »

Le roi prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et s'approcha de sa fille, lui prenant les mains.

« Il... il a raison Emma. Tu es la mieux placée dans tous Storybrooke pour lui assurer une défense... sans arrière-pensées.»

Ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge, comme s'il venait d'aspirer une énorme quantité de fumée, chaque syllabe lui donnant l'impression que ses poumons et sa trachée allaient prendre feu. Et même si l'idée que l'accusée puisse s'en sortir indemne lui donnait envie de vomir, il savait que le procès équitable était la meilleure des solutions afin que chacun puisse trouver la paix.

Sa fille cligna des yeux et hocha légèrement la tête, encore totalement abasourdie.

« Bien.. dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord. » Il retrouva le ton royal qu'il avait employé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant et reprit son rôle de dirigeant. « Nous allons donc mettre en place ce procès. Emma sera l'avocate de la défense, et je pense que Belle tu es la plus instruite et la mieux placée d'entre nous pour jouer le rôle de l'avocate de l'accusation. »

La brune accueillit ces mots avec enthousiasme, son sourire ne laissant aucun doute sur le sujet.

« Je présiderai tout au long du procès et nous mettrons en place un jury. » Il regarda tour à tour les membres du conseil présents à la table et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Leroy, Rumple, Granny, Ruby et Archie vous ferez parti du Jury. Je demanderai également à d'autres personnes, qui n'ont pas eu à souffrir de son comportement de manière directe, de prendre part au jugement, afin que nous soyons les plus honnêtes et impartiaux possible. »

Emma avait encore du mal à comprendre le rôle qu'elle allait avoir à jouer, et surtout à se rendre compte qu'elle allait devoir défendre la femme qui avait tenté de l'assassiner quelques semaines auparavant...

« Nous commencerons après demain, ce qui vous laissera le temps de mettre en place vos argumentations. Emma, je te laisse expliquer tout ça à la prévenue. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis releva la tête d'un air décidé. « Le procès durera 4 jours, pas plus, pas moins. A l'issue, nous conviendrons de la décision à prendre. Le jugement final sera la peine de mort, ou l'exil définitif. »

Ces mots choquèrent l'assemblée mais personne ne dit rien, ne voulant pas aller contre la volonté du Roi.

Rumple toussa légèrement et demanda la permission de parler, que David lui octroya d'un signe de tête.

« Si tout le monde est d'accord, je souhaiterais ne pas faire partie du Jury. Je pense que la Fée bleue est mieux placée que moi pour ce rôle. Et surtout j'aimerais faire une proposition.»

Les têtes se tournèrent toutes vers le vieux sorcier qui venait d'éveiller la curiosité de toute l'assemblée.

« J'ai la possibilité, afin d'appuyer les dires et les arguments de chacun des avocats, de montrer les éventements du passé. Ce genre de vision pourrait aider chacun à prouver ses dires, et surtout cela éviterait que les argumentations ne soient faussés par des souvenirs un peu vague ou des rumeurs infondées. »

David sonda le regard de Rumple, essayant de savoir s'il y avait un quelconque piège derrière cette proposition. Mais le visage du sorcier ne démontrait aucune émotion négative, ce qui rassura le Roi, qui demanda l'avis de sa femme silencieusement.

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée » répondit Snow. « Cela sera certainement douloureux pour beaucoup d'entre nous, mais ainsi nous ne nous baserons que sur des faits. »

David acquiesça et écarta les bras. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. Que chacune des parties prennent contact avec Rumple, préparez vos argumentations, nous commençons le procès mercredi ! »

Emma se leva précipitamment et fit agita la main. « Attendez, je ne suis pas d'accord. Rumple et Belle sont ensemble, c'est tout sauf impartial cette manière de faire. Qui nous dit que Belle » elle fixa la brune et s'excusa d'avance de ce qu'elle allait dire « ne demandera pas à ce que Rumple arrange les visions. Ou que lui le fasse sans le lui dire, afin de l'aider, pour faciliter sa plaidoirie ?! Je trouve que... »

Le vieux magicien fit signe de la main, un large sourire sur le visage, ce qui stoppa la blonde dans son objection.

« Je pense ma chère que vous venez de démontrer que vous êtes réellement la mieux placée pour défendre l'accusée. »

Chacun dans la salle acquiesça, certain en souriant comme la Fée Bleue, mais d'autres comme Whale affichaient surtout un air de dégoût.

Rumple resserra doucement sa cravate et fixa Emma droit dans les yeux.

« Je m'engage, et ce jusqu'à la fin du procès, de ne pas voir Belle en dehors du tribunal. De plus je vous invite, elle et vous ma chère, à passer la journée avec moi demain afin de préparer vos plaidoiries, à identifier les visions du passé dont vous aurez besoin et à les regarder avec vous. Ainsi chacune pourrez préparer vos argumentations et vos contres argumentations, dans le même délai et avec les mêmes avantages. »

L'homme regarda David, qui sut immédiatement qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'ancien sorcier.

Sans dire un mot, il quitta rapidement la salle, immédiatement suivit par la reine. Quelques secondes plus tard les autres membres du conseil se levèrent et partirent à leurs tours.  
Seule Emma resta de longues minutes, essayant de comprendre, de réagir, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

Après plus de dix minutes, elle se leva et décida qu'il était temps de parler à son fils.

Sur la route, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était dit lors de la réunion et ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette tâche de défendre l'accusée s'était retrouvée sur ses épaules.  
Se garant devant l'appartement de ses parents, elle descendit de la voiture à la manière d'un zombie, marchant machinalement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, son esprit perdu dans la réflexion qui la torturait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle.  
Ouvrant la porte, elle tomba directement sur Henry qui l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure, ses yeux embués de larmes se posant sur le visage de sa mère, essayant de deviner immédiatement si elle allait lui annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.  
N'arrivant pas à déchiffrer l'expression faciale d'Emma, il se jeta dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, son cœur serré attendant un verdict qu'il imaginait fatal.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, sa mère le serra contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis reculant doucement, elle plongea son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux de son fils.

« Ils... vont la tuer ? » demanda-t-il avec une grimace de douleur.

« Non gamin... enfin... pas encore. Régina va avoir un procès et... je vais devoir la défendre.»


	2. Avocate royale

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Comment allez vous ? La forme ?_  
_Bon avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à vous remercier, vous êtes de grands malades ! Plus d'une vingtaine de reviews, des follows, des favoris, tout ça pour un premier chapitre ?! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'étais assez inquiet vis à vis du l'accueil qui serait fait à cette fic, je me disais que le thème plairait assez peu, mais au final vous êtes au rendez-vous et vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me touche vraiment !_

_J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et que ça vous donnera envie de continuer à donner votre avis._

_Encore un méga merci à tous ! Et merci également à toutes ceux et celles qui lisent dans l'ombre :)_

_Je prends encore 30 secondes pour la guest qui trouve marrant de poster des reviews (enfin si on peut dire) sur toutes mes fics pour dire (je cite) "sai trop nul, 7 fic es nul, arrait de publié", tes messages me font rire, donc n'hésites pas à continuer, on rigole bien sur twitter grâce à toi. Ça serait pas mal que tu écrives depuis ton vrai compte (oui je sais que tu en as un ^^ ) afin que je puisse répondre à tes reviews pleines d'argument ;)  
_

_Voilà... sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie d'Emma, qui va aller annoncer à Régina qu'elle est chargée de sa défense :D_

_Encore un gros merci à tous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce deuxième chapitre, c'est vraiment important pour moi._

_A mardi prochain !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Avocate royale.  
**

Assise sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure, Emma était perdue dans ses pensées.  
Après un repas plus que frugal aux côtés d'Henry qui n'avait pas vraiment faim non plus, la blonde s'était isolée dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir à la tâche qui lui avait été attribué le matin même.

« Défendre Régina » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi pas me demander de danser la tectonique devant le président des USA, j'aurais l'air moins courge.. »  
Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps. « Défendre Régina... défendre Régina... pffff super idée mais comment je vais faire ça moi ? »

Fermant les yeux, la blonde essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, rassemblant toutes ses parcelles de courage afin de prendre la meilleure décision pour elle, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, pour la brune.  
Son père était venu la voir la veille afin de lui expliquer pourquoi, selon lui, elle devait voter pour la peine de mort de l'ancienne Reine. Mais malgré tous les arguments de David, Emma n'avait pu se résigner à voir disparaître Régina.  
Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, le fait de l'imaginer morte lui avait serré le cœur, et une fois son père parti, elle s'était effondrée en larmes, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile jusqu'à lui provoquer une véritable crise d'angoisse.  
La blonde s'était rendue compte des semaines auparavant qu'elle ressentait des choses pour la brune, sans arriver à mettre un mot sur tout ça. Elle l'avait défendue quand Archie avait disparu, elle sentait au fond d'elle que Régina n'avait rien à voir avec sa mort et elle avait tout tenté pour le prouver. Mais son cœur s'était brisé lorsqu'elle avait vu la vérité dans l'attrape rêve, lorsque la vision de la brune en train de faire disparaître le psychiatre lui était apparue.  
La colère s'était mêlée à la déception, qui avait été renforcé lorsque Régina l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de l'allée, disparaissant ensuite dans un nuage pourpre qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer le mal être qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Puis les choses s'étaient accélérées, Cora était réapparue, l'amie de Snow avait été projeté du haut de la tour de l'horloge, puis la petite brune avait tué la vieille sorcière afin de sauver la vie de Rumple, ce qui avait rendu l'ancienne Reine folle de chagrin et de rage.  
Elle n'avait pas tué sa belle-fille, espérant la voir souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert par le passé mais David, ayant appris ce qu'il s'était passé, avait pris la décision de l'emprisonner avec l'aide de Rumple, jusqu'à ce que le conseil de la ville se décide sur le sort réservé à la brune.

Emma avait été présente lors de l'interpellation, Régina avait tenté de se défendre mais le vieux magicien avait utilisé un sortilège similaire à celui qui l'avait retenu prisonnier dans le passé, ne laissant aucune chance à l'ancienne Reine de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.  
La brune avait été transporté jusqu'à la cellule de la prison de Storybrooke, qui avait elle aussi été renforcé par magie, et qui était maintenant gardée vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre.  
Emma ne l'avait pas revue depuis. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce que Régina pouvait ressentir, seule dans cette petite pièce, le moindre de ses mouvements entravés par la magie, avec pour seule pensée la vision de la mort de sa mère dans ses bras, la frustration et la colère rongeant doucement chacun de ses organes, attendant une décision d'un conseil composé de personnes qu'elle haïssait toutes plus les unes que les autres, se concertant pour un verdict qu'ils connaissaient avant même de commencer leurs pseudos réunions.  
Emma l'avait vu dans ses yeux bruns quand la grille de la cellule s'était refermée sur la Reine déchue. Régina n'attendait plus rien de la vie.. elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que sa mort soit rapide.

La Shérif soupira et se leva en passant machinalement la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds afin de les remettre en place. Sans attendre, elle enfila ses bottes et attrapa les clefs de la voiture de patrouille. Elle devait annoncer à Régina la façon dont le procès allait se dérouler. Et surtout, elle sourit à cette pensée, elle devait lui dire que c'est elle qui assurerait sa défense.

* * *

Allongée sur la couchette, les bras maintenus le long du corps par des entraves magiques, Régina regardait le plafond, son esprit vide de toutes pensées, attendant qu'on vienne lui annoncer la manière dont elle serait mise à mort, certainement dans la journée même.

Entendant un bruit de pas s'approcher de sa cellule, elle haussa les sourcils en souriant, ne voulant pas laisser voir que la peur lui broyait les entrailles. Elle ne partirait pas de ce monde en laissant apercevoir à ses ennemis qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle disparaîtrait comme une Reine, la tête haute.

« Vous voilà enfin misérable vermine, j'ai failli attendre... »

Ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand elle vit apparaître le visage d'Emma au lieu de celui du prince. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur l'envahie à la vision des yeux verts du Shérif. Ne voulant pas laisser paraître son trouble, elle tourna de nouveau la tête en direction du plafond et ferma les yeux.

« Rumple a désactivé le sortilège qui vous maintient immobile. Vous pouvez bouger mais... ne tentez rien à mon encontre, ça ne fonctionnera pas.»

Régina n'osa pas répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Emma. Elle se redressa et s'étira doucement, puis reprit son masque de froideur.

« Votre père n'a pas eu le courage de venir m'annoncer lui-même la façon dont je serai mise à mort ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, la famille Charming n'est pas connue pour sa faculté à assumer ses actes... » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Emma ne releva pas cette pique et sourit à son tour.

« En fait.. non, il n'avait pas envie de venir, car ce que j'ai à annoncer lui donne envie de hurler..»

L'expression de Régina changea, passant de l'inintérêt à la curiosité.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

« Le conseil de la ville s'est réuni ce matin et... nous n'avons pas pu nous résoudre à vous exécuter.» murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux.

« Voyez-vous ça » s'exclama la brune avec un éclat de rire. « Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? me libérer et faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Non, tout ça n'est pas fini. » répondit le Shérif en soupirant. « Régina vous allez avoir un procès. Un procès équitable, avec une personne en face de vous, qui fera tout pour convaincre le jury qu'il faut vous emmener jusqu'à l'échafaud et... »

Sa voix devin rauque, chaque mot devenant de plus en plus dur à prononcer.

« Et il y aura aussi une personne avec vous, de votre côté, pour vous défendre du mieux possible.»

Régina se figea, ses cils battants à une vitesse folle, son cerveau essayant d'enregistrer ce que le Shérif venait de lui dire.

« Me défendre ? »

Elle-même ne croyait pas aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Qui dans cette ville serait assez fou pour essayer de faire pencher la balance en faveur de l'Evil Queen.

« Vous défendre oui... et croyez-moi ça ne va pas être facile ! »

Régina éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur sa couchette.

« Quelle farce ! Comme si quelqu'un allait tenter de prendre ma défense alors qu'ici tout le monde n'attend qu'une chose et une seule, me voir morte. »

« Vous vous trompez Régina » répondit doucement Emma en posant ses mains sur les barreaux. « Ce matin le conseil n'a pas pu trancher sur votre sort car la moitié de ses membres ne voulait pas que l'on vous tue. Et j'en fais partie. »

La brune releva la tête et fixa le visage du Shérif. Son cœur s'accéléra de manière erratique, ses battements irréguliers trahissant le fait que cette nouvelle la soulageait, sa peur de la mort la dévorant depuis plus d'une semaine.

Ne voulant pas paraître faible devant la blonde, Régina se remit debout et lissa sa jupe de tailleur.

« Et qui est l'honorable andouille qui aura le plaisir de me déf... » sa voix se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit. Si Emma était venue lui annoncer elle-même cette histoire de procès, ce n'était pas par sympathie...

« C'est vous... c'est vous qui allez devoir assurer ma défense ? » dit-elle en portant la main à ses lèvres.

Emma chercha ses mots pour répondre et ouvrit la bouche, mais la Reine partit dans un éclat de rire qui la choqua immédiatement.

Régina riait, riait comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis des années. Son cerveau venait d'enregistrer une information qui lui déclenchait un fou rire irrésistible. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas blesser Emma qui était là pour l'aider, mais ça lui était impossible. La fille de Snow, l'enfant de la personne qu'elle haïssait, qu'elle avait tenté de tuer depuis des dizaines d'années allait devoir l'aider à s'en sortir vivante.

Après plus d'une minute pendant laquelle Emma observa la Reine déchue rire jusqu'aux larmes, la blonde tourna les talons et repartit.  
Était-elle déçue de la réaction de la brune ? pas vraiment, elle savait que Régina serait choquée par cette annonce, mais ce fou rire n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle attendait.  
Voir la brune se moquer d'elle ainsi lui brisa le cœur et elle préférait éclipser avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

Régina s'arrêta de rire instantanément, tendant la main en direction de la blonde qui s'éloignait.

« Emma ! Emma ne partez pas.»

La blonde continua d'avancer en secouant la tête.

« Miss Swan... Emma s'il vous plaît. Ne partez pas. »

Le Shérif s'arrêta et tourna les talons, son visage triste arrachant une grimace à la brune.

« Je... je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.. c'est juste que c'est.. c'est.. »

« Totalement incroyable ? » la blonde s'avança doucement, un pas après l'autre. « Incompréhensible ? ». Elle continua de se rapprocher de la cellule en haussant les sourcils, cherchant ses mots. « Bizarre ? ». Elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux. « Nous pourrions passer l'après-midi à trouver des qualificatifs pour tout ça.. mais je pense que nous avons bien mieux à faire, vous ne pensez pas ? »

La brune baissa la tête et soupira.

« Régina nous n'avons qu'une journée et demie pour nous préparer. Et encore, je vais devoir passer la matinée de demain avec Belle et Rumple pour préparer... enfin bref je vous expliquerai tout ça tout à l'heure. Mais avant toute chose je dois savoir si vous acceptez que je vous défende. Et surtout si vous allez m'aider pour que je puisse le faire au mieux. Car si je dois me battre contre un mur, c'est inutile que je perde mon temps. »

A ces mots la brune manqua d'éclater en sanglots.

« Perdre votre temps ? je m'en voudrais de vous faire perdre votre temps miss Swan. Retournez donc voir vos parents et décider de quelle manière vous allez me mettre à mort, votre précieux temps sera certainement bien mieux utilisé ! »

Emma se mordit la lèvre et eut envie de se mettre une claque. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi nouille ?!

« Régina je.. excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Merde, comprenez-moi, j'ai.. j'ai proposé cette idée de procès parce que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez tuée... mais.. je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour tout ça. »

La brune pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Le procès.. c'est votre idée ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement émue.

« Oui.. je.. je ne voulais pas que vous soyez... je ne voulais pas vous perdre de cette façon.. »

Emma se rendit compte en même temps que l'ancienne Reine de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son visage devint immédiatement rubicond et elle tenta de reprendre un air détaché.

« Enfin je veux dire, pour Henry ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde sa mère de cette façon. » ajouta-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus sincère possible.

Régina ne put retenir un sourire en coin, la manière dont Emma tentait de s'extirper de cette explication vaseuse était terriblement mignonne.

Ne voulant pas la torturer plus longtemps, elle redressa le buste et son visage prit une expression grave.

« Alors miss Swan... comment allons-nous faire ? »

Emma prit une chaise et la plaça devant la grille. S'asseyant face à Régina, elle la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à tous les détails, mais voici comment je compte vous défendre votre majesté... »

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heure déjà quand Emma leva la tête, son estomac lui faisant comprendre qu'il était l'heure de faire une pause.

Régina toujours assise en face d'elle ne ressentait pas la faim. Elle s'était tellement attendue à mourir dans la journée que la moindre minute qui passait lui faisait oublier tout sentiment de fatigue, de faim ou de désespoir.  
Elle avait passé l'après-midi entière à discuter avec la blonde, son "avocate", lui donnant des centaines de détails sur sa vie, sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire, que ce soit la veille au soir comme il y a plus de trente ans en arrière.

Emma l'avait questionné sur sa vie avant de devenir Reine, sur Daniel, sur sa relation plus que compliquée avec sa mère, Rumpelstilskin ou encore avec Snow.  
Elle l'avait écouté attentivement, notant énormément de détails sans jamais prendre position ou donner son avis à Régina sur ses actes passés. Le temps du jugement était révolu, elle était là pour aider l'ancienne Reine, il fallait qu'elle fasse une abstraction totale de tout ce qui pourrait la toucher personnellement. Elle ne devait penser qu'à une seule chose, la défense de Régina, et exclusivement sa défense, sa vie et celle de leur fils en dépendait.

« Je pense que j'ai déjà de quoi travailler » dit-elle en s'étirant. « Je vais rentrer prendre une douche et ensuite je commencerai à mettre toute mon argumentation en forme et je vais préparer la liste des personnes que je voudrais faire témoigner.»

Régina jeta un œil à sa montre et secoua la tête.

« Emma il est presque vingt-trois heures. Rentrez dormir, vous en avez besoin.»

« Dormir ? » demanda la blonde en haussant les sourcils. « Régina je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dormir. J'ai du boulot, je n'ai qu'une journée pour mettre en place votre défense ! »

« Ce n'est pas en étant totalement fourbue que vous arriverez à me défendre Emma. Vous avez besoin de repos... »

La blonde sourit en voyant que la brune s'inquiétait pour elle, alors qu'elle était enfermée entre quatre murs et qu'elle risquait la peine de mort.

« Votre sollicitude me touche » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Régina « mais en face de nous il y aura quelqu'un de motivé, de très cultivé et qui, je vous le rappelle, vous en veut personnellement pour l'avoir enfermé pendant plus de trente ans dans un cachot puis une cellule d'hôpital psychiatrique. »

Régina grimaça. Belle faisait effectivement partie des gens qui souhaitaient la voir morte, et qui avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Elle l'avait arraché à sa vie, à son amour, pour la maintenir enfermée pendant des décennies, juste au cas où, la gardant de côté comme un joker qu'elle pourrait ressortir le moment venu.

« Vous êtes sure que Rumple ne manipulera pas l'audience pour aller dans son sens ? c'est sa compagne après tout et.. »

Emma leva la main pour stopper toute discussion.

« Non, il nous l'a affirmé, et je crois en lui. Il ne veut pas vous voir morte, croyez moi. Je pense qu'il regrette ce qu'il a pu faire dans le passé, et le fait de vous permettre d'avoir une vrai défense, de pouvoir être impartial dans tout ce qu'il se passera à partir de demain est important pour lui. »

Régina regarda Emma fixement. Si cette femme, qui était ici pour la défendre malgré son passé avait confiance dans les dires du vieux sorcier, alors elle se devait de faire de même.

« Bien... dans ce cas-là miss Swan.. je vous dis à demain. Essayez de vous reposer un petit peu. »

Emma ne put se retenir de rougir. Sentant une douce chaleur monter dans son corps, elle prit la main de Régina à travers la grille et la serra doucement.

« Je me reposerais dans cinq jours. Quand vous serez libre. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent de longues secondes, puis Emma relâcha la main de la brune.

« Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir demander à Rumple de remettre son sort de maintien en place. Profitez-en pour dormir. »

La brune perdit son sourire. Elle n'aimait pas être sous l'emprise de la magie du vieux brocanteur, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer en permanence.

« Bonne nuit Emma... »

La blonde fit demi-tour et envoya immédiatement un sms à Rumpelstilskin, lui signalant qu'elle quittait la prison.

Régina soupira et s'allongeant sur sa couchette, elle attendit patiemment que le sort d'entrave soit remis en place. Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que peut-être... peut-être qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Puis une larme coula doucement, venant se perdre sur l'oreiller de fortune qui lui soutenait la tête.  
Malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Emma, Régina savait que l'issue du procès lui serait fatale. Elle allait mourir, certes un peu plus tard que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle allait mourir. Jamais les habitants de Storybrooke ne lui pardonneraient tous ses actes passés.  
Le cœur lourd, elle revit le visage d'Emma qui lui souriait quelques secondes plus tôt. Une deuxième larme vint se joindre à la première, qui s'écoula le long de sa joue, bientôt suivit par une autre, puis encore une autre...

« Merci Emma... merci pour tout.»


	3. Pardon

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre passé, encore une fois vous êtes au top ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça motive !_  
_J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions (si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir, toutes mes excuses) et je me permets de répondre ici aux personnes qui postent en guest._

_Tilu : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewé. Je suis content que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus (j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour amener sur un chemin que j'espère logique et intéressant toute cette histoire !_  
_Je ne connais pas le film "Le droit de tuer" mais je vais le regarder, mais après avoir terminé la fic comme ça je ne serais pas influencé ^^._

_Justine : Ravis que l'histoire te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement l'implication de Rumple sera mise en avant.. je n'en dit pas plus car je ne veux pas gâcher l'histoire, mais je pense que ça devrait te plaire._  
_Quand à abandonner, pas moyen, à l'heure actuelle j'ai 8 chapitres d'écrits et j'irais jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il se passe. Merci à toi :)_

_Voilà. Maintenant place à la suite. Ça sera le dernier chapitre de mise en place, la semaine prochaine le procès démarre ! Mais en attendant je vous laisse tranquillement avec Emma, Régina et.. oh et puis non, je ne dis rien, vous aller voir par vous mêmes !_

_A mardi prochain !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Pardon**_

Snow toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa fille. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra sans bruit sur la pointe des pieds. Un sourire apparut rapidement sur son visage quand elle aperçut Emma endormie toute habillée sur une pile de papiers éparpillés sur son lit, son pc portable toujours allumé sur ses genoux .  
Elle prit l'ordinateur délicatement et le déposa sur le bureau de la blonde, puis lui caressa la joue tendrement.

« Emma chérie... il faut que tu te lèves. »

La blonde grogna et se tourna sur la gauche, écrasant les documents posés à ses côtés.

« Emma... ma chérie lève toi, tu vas être en retard, Rumple et Belle vont t'attendre. »

En entendant ces noms, la blonde eu un sursaut et manqua de tomber du lit.

« Merde, merde merde merde » s'écria-t-elle en se rattrapant de justesse. « Quelle heure il est ? je suis à la bourre ?! »

« Calme toi Emma, il est huit heure, tu as une demie heure pour déjeuner et prendre une douche. » répondit sa mère en lui prenant la main.

« Je.. oui.. excuse moi j'ai eu peur d'avoir loupé l'heure. » grimaça la blonde en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit aux côtés de la brune.

« Je me suis doutée que tu aurais du mal à te lever alors j'ai pris les devants » répondit sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Ton petit déjeuner est prêt.» ajouta-t-elle en se levant

Emma la suivit et s'installa à table devant une belle assiette de pancakes et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Engloutissant rapidement tout ce que lui avait préparé sa mère, elle but son verre d'une traite et se précipita sous la douche, sous le regard attendrit de Snow qui ne tenta même pas de lui parler avant qu'elle ne soit sortie de la salle de bain.

Une fois habillée, Emma redescendit voir sa mère, se séchant les cheveux vigoureusement.

« Merci pour le réveil et le petit dej ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie » dit-elle la tête en bas, terminant de frotter sa masse de cheveux blonds.

« La vie ? rien que ça ?! » répondit Snow amusée par la situation. « Tu prends ton rôle d'avocate de la défense très à cœur.»

« Moque-toi ! » railla Emma en jetant sa serviette mouillée sur le dossier d'une chaise. « J'ai été choisi pour la défendre, je le ferais, quel que soit votre ressentit » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux, ne voulant pas blesser sa mère.

« Je le sais » lui répondit la brune en s'approchant, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Et j'en suis fière ! »

La jeune Shérif haussa les sourcils, légèrement perdue.

« Tu.. tu es fière ? ». Elle marqua un silence et regarda sa mère en grimaçant. « Je défends votre ennemie.. la femme qui a essayé de te tuer des dizaines de fois.. qui a tenté de tuer ta fille, qui a failli tuer ton petit-fils.. »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Snow, son sourire toujours figé.

« Tu... ne trouves pas que le mot "tuer" revient un peu trop dans cette phrase ? Tu.. es fière que je la défende ? réellement ? »

« Oui, je le suis, très sincèrement » répondit la brune en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Nous avons un passé très compliqué et très houleux Régina et moi.. et nous.. mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt sans avoir été défendue par quelqu'un qui s'inquiète vraiment pour elle, et qui ferait tout son possible pour lui sauver la vie. Avec ton père nous en avons longuement discuté et ... même s'il n'approuve pas forcément le choix du procès, il est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu es la mieux placée dans tous Storyrbrooke pour mener ce travail à bien. Et quand je vois la manière dont tu t'impliques pour elle.. »

Embrassant sa fille sur la joue, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux . « Je suis vraiment très fière que tu prennes tout ceci autant à cœur. »

Emma sourit et serra sa mère un peu plus contre elle. Puis elle s'écarta et partit dans sa chambre récupérer son carnet de note et son ordinateur portable.

« Je serais à la bibliothèque ! Ne m'attendez pas pour manger ! »

Snow regarda sa fille partir avec de grandes enjambées, son matériel à la main. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, elle soupira et enfila son manteau. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle attrapa ses clefs et sortit de son appartement, bien décidée à aller parler avec son ancienne belle-mère.

* * *

« Voici l'objet en question » s'exclama Rumpelstilskin en montrant de la main un cercle en corde de près d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre. « C'est ce que l'on appelle vulgairement un "attrape rêve", celui-ci est juste un peu plus gros que la normale.»

D'un mouvement de doigt, il fit léviter le cercle, le plaçant en face d'Emma et de Belle qui fronçaient légèrement les sourcils.

« Emma vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'objet il me semble. » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ou.. oui » répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive. « Lorsque j'ai voulu savoir qui avait tué, enfin presque tué Archie. Et.. j'en garde un assez mauvais souvenir. » fini-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« Je m'en doute.. et c'est là que je voulais en venir. Ceci nous permettra de voir le passé, de savoir ce qu'il se passait à un instant "T", de manière précise et inéluctable. Mais le danger avec ce procédé, et vous en avez fait les frais miss Swan, c'est qu'il montre ce qui s'est déroulé sans interpréter ou essayer de moduler les choses. C'est ainsi que vous avez vu Régina, ou plutôt sa mère transformée en Régina, faire disparaître Archie. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais les faits sont là, et bien là. Une Régina était à l'œuvre.. et ce petit détail peut changer beaucoup de choses. »

L'antiquaire fit un geste de la main et une image légèrement trouble apparue au centre de l'attrape rêve, puis s'agrandit jusqu'à venir prendre place sur toute sa surface.

« Si je vous montrais ceci » il bougea le bout des doigts « vous avez sous les yeux cet idiot de pirate... » Le visage de Hook apparu au centre de la vision. « Mais vous ne savez pas si cette image se passe dans le passé, dans le présent... à Storybrooke ? dans la Forêt enchantée ? lorsqu'il était encore pirate ou lorsqu'il vous aidait à grimper sur le haricot magique ? Il est impossible de le savoir sans voir la globalité de la vision... »  
D'un autre geste de la main, il fit apparaître la totalité de la scène, laissant apparaître Hook habillé dans une tenue de corsaire, discutant avec un autre homme sur un bateau orné d'une voile noire.

« Quand est-ce que cela se passe ? lui seul.. » il ricana « et moi bien sûr, sommes capables de le dire. »

Emma s'installa sur une chaise derrière elle et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Ce.. ce que vous essayez de nous dire, c'est qu'une même image, selon la façon dont elle est montrée, peut avoir des significations différentes.. ou tout du moins être perçue de manières différentes. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et effaça la vision, laissant retomber au sol l'instrument rond en corde.

« C'est tout à fait ça Emma. Vous, et Belle » il regarda sa compagne dans les yeux et lui sourit « allez devoir me demander très précisément ce que vous souhaitez voir. Car la moindre erreur, le moindre détail mal interprété pourra mettre en l'air la totalité de votre argumentation.. »

Belle s'installa à son tour sur une chaise voisine de celle d'Emma et regarda le Shérif.

« Je propose que chacune notre tour, nous demandions à Rumple ce que nous souhaitons voir, en expliquant précisément l'endroit et l'époque de la vision. Ensuite l'autre pourra soit décider d'utiliser la même vision, avec des points de vue ou des protagonistes différents, soit en demander une autre selon son besoin. »

Le vieux sorcier tendit les mains, levant les paumes vers le ciel.

« Ainsi je reste totalement extérieur à vos choix, je ne sers que d'intermédiaire pour faire afficher les visions du temps selon votre désir et mon impartialité est préservée.»

Emma hocha la tête et sourit en regardant tour à tour l'antiquaire et sa compagne. Elle savait que la lutte contre Belle serait dure car la jeune femme avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir voir la Reine déchue pendre au bout d'une corde, mais elle était sure que la brune ne tenterait rien qui puisse faire déraper le procès, et surtout qui ne puisse entacher leur amitié.

« Bien... » s'exclama le sorcier en redressant l'attrape rêve. « Maintenant, au travail ! »

* * *

Snow poussa la porte d'entrée du bureau du Shérif et pénétra dans le long couloir menant jusqu'à la pièce principale, dans laquelle trônait la cellule de garde à vue.  
Hésitante, elle s'arrêta de longues secondes puis secoua la tête en soufflant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna à l'angle du bureau de sa fille et marcha doucement jusqu'à la petite prison.

Régina était étendue sur sa couchette, le sors de maintien de Rumpelstilskin l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Elle entendit un bruit de pas mais ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, s'imaginant que Leroy s'absentait une fois de plus de son poste de gardien pour aller boire une énième bière, ou pour retourner aux toilettes pour la dixième fois de la matinée.  
Mais pour une fois l'homme était assis à sa place, essayant de tuer le temps en jouant au poker en ligne

« Raaa mais c'est pas possible ça ! D'où tu sors ce roi ? » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, s'apercevant qu'il venait de perdre pour la dixième fois de la journée. « Je ne sais pas qui se cache sous ce pseudo Jesson, mais je te promet que si tu es à Storybrooke, je vais faire en sorte de te trouver... tu vas me rembourser, je ne me laisserais pas plumer bien longtemps ! »

Levant la tête avec dépit, il délaissa son ordinateur quand il vit l'ancienne institutrice arriver vers lui, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire un bruit, son doigt sur la bouche indiquant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il annonce sa présence.  
Le petit homme hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en ronchonnant, ne voulant pas déranger l'ancienne Reine et la nouvelle dans une discussion qui ne le regardait pas. De toute façon Snow ne risquait absolument rien, sa présence et celle de ses amis nains en tant que gardien ne servant qu'à rassurer la population sur un éventuel risque de fuite de Régina.

La petite brune s'approcha des barreaux et les prit entre ses mains, se raclant la gorge pour faire comprendre à sa belle-mère qu'elle était là.  
Régina ne daigna pas tourner la tête, se contentant de fermer les yeux en grimaçant.

« Ouiii, ouii je sais, vous allez soulager votre vessie une fois de plus. Si vous pouviez tomber dans les toilettes et vous noyer dans la cuvette, cela me rendrait un fier service. » s'exclama-t-elle en pensant parler au nain.

Snow ne put retenir un sourire et ferma les yeux, inspirant fortement afin de se redonner du courage.

« Ce... ce n'est pas Leroy.. » murmura-t-elle sur un ton bien plus bas qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Régina sursauta et tourna la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bruns s'agrandissant tels deux énormes billes.

« Toi ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Comment oses-tu venir te pavaner devant moi alors que... »

La petite brune leva la main, stoppant tout discours de sa belle-mère, ne voulant pas tomber dans une énième bataille qui se terminerait en cris ou en larmes.

« Écoute-moi Régina, s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-elle très gentiment, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« T'écouter ? t'écouter me dire quoi ? te pavaner du fait d'être dehors en attendant que je meurs ? ou me demander une nouvelle fois de te tuer comme une lâche que tu es ? » railla la brune en retournant le visage vers le plafond de sa cellule.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre... je suis venue pour te voir.. pour... à vrai dire je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là. » avoua-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'as jamais su quoi que ce soit. Mais sache que si tu ne sais pas à quoi tu sers ma chère, ce n'est pas moi qui te l'apprendrais car je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse à cette question. »

Le ton froid de l'ancienne Reine blessa Snow qui ne souhaitait qu'une discussion posée. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était venue faire là, mais son cœur la poussait à venir parler avec Régina, afin peut-être d'exorciser ses vieux démons. La mort de Daniel, la mort de Cora, ces deux événements qui avaient détruit sa belle-mère était son œuvre, et bien qu'elle ait appris à vivre avec, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

« Je... je suis venue te dire au revoir Régina, et te demander pardon. »

La Reine déchue ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais elle ne répondit pas.

« Comme Emma te l'a dit, tu vas avoir un procès. Un vrai procès, et l'issue en sera, je te le souhaite en tout cas, bonne pour toi car tu peux éviter la peine de mort, si ma fille arrive à prouver qu'au fond de toi, derrière cette carapace d'Evil Queen, il reste encore un cœur qui bat, le cœur de Régina, de la femme qui m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant. »

La prisonnière se retint de crier que si elle n'avait pas sauvé la vie de cette petite fille, elle n'aurait jamais souffert pendant ces dizaines d'années, mais aucun mot de sortit de sa bouche. Au fond d'elle, la parcelle de Régina qui appréciait sa belle-fille garda le contrôle et écoutait attentivement les mots d'adieu de la petite brune.

« Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément de mal... et nous savons que tu m'en as fait aussi en retour. Nous avons toutes les deux nos tords et.. je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tout ça aurait pu être évité. » Elle montra d'un geste de la main tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. « Cette cellule, ce bureau... Storybrooke.. » Elle soupira, les yeux embués de larmes. « Est-ce que notre vie aurait été meilleure si je n'avais pas parlé à ta mère ? Peut-être, ou peut-être que non. Nous ne le saurons jamais réellement mais... comme tu le sais, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Aujourd'hui il est l'heure d'assumer tes actes. Tu vas avoir le droit de t'exprimer, de dire ce que tu ressens, ce que tu as gardé pour toi ces trente dernières années. »

Snow se tue et regarda la brune, qui n'esquissait toujours pas le moindre mouvement.

« Ma fille, ma propre fille, que tu as essayé de tuer il y a quelques mois va assurer ta défense. Je sais qu'elle est venue te l'annoncer personnellement mais je souhaitais t'en parler. »

La brune se laissa tomber doucement assise, le long des barreaux en fer, dos à l'ancienne Reine.

« Emma prend vraiment son rôle à cœur. Elle ne te laissera pas tomber, tout comme je ne te laisserai pas tomber encore une fois. Elle va faire tout son possible pour assurer ta défense et démontrer aux gens que.. ce que tu as fais.. tu en es responsable c'est sûr mais.. » .

Elle tritura ses doigts, essayant de trouver ses mots sans fondre en sanglots.

« Mais tu n'es pas la seule. J'ai joué un rôle dans tout ça, Rumple, ta mère... beaucoup de monde s'est joué de toi et t'as aiguillé sur le chemin que tu as emprunté à cause de la colère et du chagrin.»

Si Régina n'avait pas été entravée, elle se serait assise sur le bord de sa couchette afin de se rapprocher de la petite brune. Son sang bouillait et son esprit oscillait entre l'envie de tuer sa belle-fille immédiatement afin de la faire taire à tout jamais, et entre le besoin de la serrer contre elle afin de lui faire comprendre que la relation mère fille qu'elles avaient pu avoir dans le passé lui manquait atrocement.

« Laisse faire Emma. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour toi. Elle croit en toi, en elle... elle fera le maximum. Si tu as encore un tant soit peur d'amour pour moi, pour Henry... ou pour ma fille... » Snow ferma les yeux et respira fortement. « S'il te plaît, ne lui met pas de bâtons dans les rues. Coopère avec elle, fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle arrive à faire en sorte que ta vie ne se termine pas de manière violente à la fin de la semaine. »

Sans laisser le temps à Régina de répondre, chose qu'elle ne ferait pas de toute façon, la petite brune se releva et lissa sa jupe du plat de la main. Repartant d'un pas rapide, elle tourna la tête en direction de la cellule en esquissant un léger sourire, puis disparue du bureau du Shérif aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Le cœur lourd, Régina attendit que son ancienne belle fille soit suffisamment loin et se laissa aller. Ses larmes coulèrent doucement puis laissèrent rapidement place à des sanglots de chagrin.  
Son agacement provoqué par la venue de Snow avait laissé place à une mélancolie qui lui broyait l'esprit et les entrailles, l'image de la petite fille brune tombant de cheval venant côtoyer celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns... puis après quelques minutes de pleurs, sa respiration saccadée reprit un rythme plus lent, plus calme, et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, le cœur presque en paix.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses se termineraient ainsi.. qu'après toutes ces années de guerre et de violence, à quelques jours peut-être de la fin de sa vie.. jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pardonnerait à Snow... et pourtant...

Tournant la tête sur le coté, elle essaya de se laisser aller à dormir afin de ne pas voir tourner en boucle dans sa tête des images qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Un seul visage continuait d'occuper son esprit et l'apaisa jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, celui d'une jolie blonde qui allait se battre pour lui sauver la vie.


	4. Une idée de génie

_Hello à tous ! Comment allez vous ?_

_Comme toujours je prends quelques secondes de votre temps pour vous remercier tous, vous avez encore reviewé comme des fous sur le chapitre précédent, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !_

_Voici donc aujourd'hui le chapitre 4, qui marque le début du procès, et vous allez le voir, le début des difficultés..._

_Je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A mardi prochain :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Idée de génie.**

Emma se coucha tard dans la nuit, totalement fourbue. La journée passée avec Belle et Rumple avait été très dure et très éprouvante moralement. Les visions auxquelles elles avaient eu accès via l'attrape rêve du vieux sorcier les avaient totalement retournées.

Belle avait souffert de revoir des choses très douloureuses pour elle, notamment son enlèvement et son enfermement pendant des dizaines d'années, mais contrairement à ce qu'imaginait la blonde, c'est elle qui avait eu le plus de mal à regarder toutes ces images du passé, qui pourtant ne la concernaient pas directement.  
Voir celle qu'elle connaissait en tant qu'ancienne maire de la ville et mère adoptive de son fils tuer des centaines de gens, torturer et faire souffrir pour son plaisir, un sourire malsain éclairant son visage en permanence... toute cette violence, ce sang et cette peine omniprésente lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Après la pause de midi, Emma avait craqué et s'était effondrée en pleurs. Elle avait souhaité tout arrêter, n'arrivant pas à imaginer comment elle pourrait défendre quelqu'un qui s'était à ce point laisser emporter dans un déchaînement de violence et de haine.  
Puis Rumple, voyant que la blonde ne tiendrait pas le choc, avait décidé de lui montrer des images plus douces, la vie de la jeune Régina avant son règne en tant qu'Evil Queen, puis des visions se passant bien après, lorsque dans sa vie était arrivé un petit être qu'elle avait nommé Henry, en hommage à son père qu'elle aimait tant... Ce petit stratagème eu très vite l'effet escompté. Le Shérif avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête et son envie de se battre pour que Régina puisse vivre était réapparue avec encore plus de fougue que précédemment. La fatigue et le stress lui avait donné envie de tout abandonner mais son côté combatif, "_l'acharnement des Charming_" comme l'avait qualifié Rumple avec un petit sourire en coin, l'avait reboostée.  
Était-ce les paroles du vieux sorcier qui l'avait remotivée, ou plutôt le fait d'imaginer la grimace que la brune aurait faite si elle avait entendu ces mots ? Le cœur d'Emma avait fondu de bonheur en voyant en songe Régina en train de lever les yeux au ciel, tirant la langue de dégoût à la mention de ceux qu'elle appelait "les deux idiots".

Le fait de penser à la belle brune lui avait donné du peps pour le reste de l'après-midi mais lui avait aussi envahi l'esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Régina, et une seule chose l'avait obsédé pendant le restant de la journée : terminer au plus vite afin de pouvoir aller passer du temps avec elle.  
Trépignant d'impatience pendant des heures, elle avait essayé de se persuader elle-même que cette envie était juste liée au fait que la brune soit sa "cliente" mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la seule et unique raison.

Ainsi une fois la réunion avec Belle et Rumple terminée, Emma avait couru jusqu'au Granny's afin de prendre de quoi manger pour elle, un hamburger et sa collection de frites et une salade composée pour Régina, et avait ensuite foncé jusqu'au poste de police, espérant pouvoir parler longuement avec la femme qui occupait ses pensées.  
Mais malheureusement elle avait dû manger seule, Régina étant plongée dans un profond sommeil. Emma n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller et avait préféré repartir, avalant alors son hamburger en regardant la télévision devant laquelle elle s'était endormie peu de temps après, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne la ramène à la réalité le lendemain matin.

* * *

_Procès : jour 1_

« Merci à tous d'être présents aujourd'hui.» s'exclama David d'une voix forte afin de couvrir le brouhahaha qui remplissait la salle.

Immédiatement toute l'assemblée se tut et regarda l'homme qui ferait office de juge jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.  
L'ancien assistant vétérinaire était debout devant son bureau qui avait été placé sur une estrade afin d'être surélevé par rapport au restant de la salle, de manière à ce que chaque personne présente dans la salle puisse le voir correctement..

A sa gauche étaient alignées toutes les personnes constituant le jury, composé de têtes connues telles que Leroy, Granny, Ruby ou encore Archie, mais la majorité étaient des "inconnus", des gens qu'il avait pu croiser quelques fois à Storybrooke mais sans savoir qui ils étaient, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'ancien.  
Sur sa droite, deux bureaux étaient installés côte à côte, celui de l'accusation devant lequel Belle attendait patiemment, debout, les mains posées sur quelques dossiers qui lui serviraient pour sa plaidoirie, et un mètre plus loin Emma patientait de manière bien moins tranquille, agitant ses mains et tapant du pied, le stress la gagnant de plus en plus à mesure que le temps avançait.  
Au milieu de la salle, un grand cercle de corde était suspendu au plafond, Rumpelstilskin attendant patiemment à côté, appuyé sur sa canne.

Puis venaient de longues rangées de bancs, qui emplissaient toute la salle sur près d'une vingtaine de mètres. La population de Storybrooke était venue en masse afin d'assister au procès de celle qu'ils appelaient l'Evil Queen.

David fit signe de la main, indiquant que tout le monde pouvait prendre place et se plaça devant son bureau afin que chacun puisse le voir et l'entendre.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour juger Régina Mills, ancienne Reine de notre royaume, ancienne Maire de la ville de Storybrooke, actuellement détenue dans la cellule du poste de police. Ce procès durera quatre jours. Belle French aura pour mission d'assurer le poste d'avocate de l'accusation, son but étant de démontrer et d'expliquer pourquoi nous devrions penser que Régina est coupable de ses actes passés, et pourquoi nous devrions la mettre à mort. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, son regard balayant la salle, sondant les visages des gens sur lesquels il vit rapidement apparaître des dizaines de sourires.

Prenant une large respiration, il continua. « Emma Swan aura pour tâche de défendre la Rei.. » il ferma les yeux et se reprit immédiatement. « Régina, afin de nous démontrer pourquoi nous devons faire preuve de clémence envers elle, et lui permettre de rester en vie. »

Des murmures commencèrent à apparaître dans la salle, se transformant rapidement en huées.  
David rapidement fit le tour de son bureau et attrapa le maillet qui lui servirait à rendre jugement. Frappant violemment sur le socle, il fixa la salle les sourcils froncés.

« Je vous préviens immédiatement, je ne tolérais aucun commentaire, aucune prise de parole, et encore moins le moindre écart de conduite, que ce soit vis à vis de l'accusée, des avocates ou de quelconque membre de cette assemblée. Au moindre problème, Rumpelstilskin se chargera de vous téléporter directement dans l'une des cellules de l'hôpital psychiatrique, que nous avons réquisitionné pour l'occasion. Vous aurez la joie d'y passer une semaine de vacances tous frais payés en attendant que le procès soit terminé. Ce sera le seul et unique avertissement, j'attends de votre part le respect dut à ce tribunal !»

Les mécontents se turent immédiatement, ne voulant pas risquer de soulever la colère de leur Roi, ne doutant pas de la véracité de ses menaces...

« Bien... » continua-t-il d'une voix plus posée. « Rumpelstilskin ici présent » il montra le sorcier d'un signe de la main « aura pour rôle de faire apparaître des visions du passé, selon les demandes des avocates de la cours. Chacune d'entre elle pourra faire appel à des témoins et elles pourront utiliser librement l'outil mis à leur disposition afin d'afficher des compléments d'informations ou de démontrer, affirmer ou désavouer certains dires qui ne seraient totalement prouvés.»

Il retourna s'installer devant sa chaise, les deux mains en appuie sur le bureau.

« Au terme du procès, le jury aura quelques heures pour se réunir et prendre la décision qui s'impose. Une fois terminé, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, quel que soit la solution choisie.»

Il posa un regard lourd sur l'assemblée et s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir qui lui était réservé. « Faites entrer l'accusée. »

Le silence qui régnait pesait alors comme une chape de plomb, chaque personne présente tournant machinalement la tête en direction de la porte de la salle.  
L'ancienne Reine arriva alors escortée de deux gardes improvisés, la tête haute, sa prestance et son aplomb habituel coupant le souffle à tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur elle. Chacun avait imaginé voir entrer une Régina affaiblie, les yeux regardant le sol, la tête basse... mais la Reine déchue n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire ce plaisir. Son air hautin affiché sur un masque de froideur totale, elle fixa un point droit devant elle et avança d'un pas aérien jusqu'à sa place, aux côtés d'Emma, son avocate pour la durée du procès.

La blonde fut subjuguée par la beauté de Régina, son souffle se coupant quelques secondes quand elle la vit pénétrer dans la salle, mais rapidement la joie de la voir fut remplacée par un léger agacement. Elle avait espéré que la brune fasse l'effort de se montrer impliquée dans son procès, qu'elle montre des signes de remords, d'humilité ou d'envie de se faire pardonner... mais il n'en était rien. Elle était bien trop fière, trop sure d'elle pour oser montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse... ce qui n'allait pas du tout aider Emma dans sa plaidoirie.

De légers murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle tandis que Régina s'installa aux côtés d'Emma, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux afin d'éviter tout trouble entres elles.  
La blonde tourna légèrement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire bonjour quand des clameurs commencèrent à monter dans le fond de la salle, bientôt suivi par des flopées d'injures et de cris.  
Soudain un homme se leva et jeta ce qui ressemblait à une chaussure sur Régina, ou tout du moins dans sa direction.  
Rumpelstilskin leva la main droite et arrête immédiatement le projectile. De son autre main, il fit un geste rotatif et bloqua l'homme droit comme un I, le soulevant légèrement à quelque dizaine de centimètres du sol.  
David fixa le magicien et hocha la tête. Immédiatement l'homme disparu dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

« Voici le premier locataire de l'hôpital... si d'autres veuillent lui tenir compagnie, qu'ils se manifestent immédiatement, d'autres cellules sont prêtes à vous accueillir, nous gagnerons du temps à faire le ménage maintenant ! » s'exclama David passablement énervé.

« Ohooohoo ça va chier des lutins » murmura Emma en regardant son père, se tournant ensuite vers Régina avec un grand sourire, qui s'effaça immédiatement en voyant le regard assassin de sa cliente.

« C'est très fin miss Swan » répondit la brune en soupirant.

« Non mais.. c'est.. c'est parce que j'ai une amie qui dit souvent ça et du coup.. enfin.. vous voyez.. je me suis dit que.. »

Régina tourna la tête et regarda de l'autre côté de la salle, pour faire comprendre à Emma que son côté enfantin l'exaspérait.

« Oh hey ça va détendez-vous » bougonna la blonde en grimaçant, ce qui provoqua un vif demi-tour de la brune, qui la fixait avec un regard noir.

« Me détendre ? me détendre ? Emma vous avez ma vie entre les mains je vous rappelle, alors excusez-moi de m'inquiéter quand je vois la manière dont vous êtes impliquée et la façon dont vous prenez tout ça au sérieux ! »

« Hey ! » s'écria la blonde, soudain folle de rage. « Vous êtes injuste ! J'ai passé la journée d'hier à travailler pour vous, pour votre vie justement, alors un peu de gratitude serait la bienvenue, madame Mills ! »

Emma avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers sa table.  
David les observait d'un air grave, attendant que sa fille ne daigne se rendre compte qu'elle était l'attraction principale dans la salle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si mademoiselle Swan est disposée à se calmer, nous allons pouvoir commencer » dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Dans l'assistance, Snow grimaça et regarda sa fille d'un air désolé. Elle savait que son père prenait très à cœur son rôle de juge et qu'il voulait être absolument impartial, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de parler comme ça à sa petite fille. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de passer un savon à son Roi de mari une fois à la maison...  
Emma baissa le regard et respira fortement afin de se calmer, puis regardant Régina dans les yeux elle s'excusa muettement, excuses que la brune accepta, souriant légèrement pour faire comprendre à son avocate qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Très bien. Si tout le monde est près, nous pouvons commencer ! » s'exclama le juge en tapant deux fois son maillet contre le socle en bois.

Se tournant vers Belle, il lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Belle, vous avez la parole. »

La brune acquiesça et se leva, lissant sa longue jupe noire choisie pour l'occasion. Son T-Shirt moulant d'un gris perle était parfaitement coordonné, ce qu'Emma remarque immédiatement. Elle avait su choisir sa tenue, qui renvoyait une image de femme sérieuse et forte, mais également très sexy, ce qui serait utile pour charmer les membres masculins du jury.  
Marchant quelques pas, elle se positionna devant le groupe des jurés et fixa ses membres un à un. Après plus d'une minute de silence, elle se tourna sur le côté, afin d'être visible à la fois par David et par le jury à ses côtés.

« Mesdames et messieurs... nous sommes donc ici aujourd'hui pour juger Régina Mills, plus connue par la plupart d'entre vous sous le surnom d'Evil Queen. »

« Objection ! » s'exclama Emma en se piquant debout. « Belle essaye de manipuler les jurés ! Evil Queen est un surnom péjoratif qu'elle utilise ici pour rendre ma cliente coupable avant même d'avoir commencé sa plaidoirie ! »

La brune lui coupa immédiatement la parole, ayant parfaitement prévu la réaction de la blonde. « Je tiens à rappeler que Régina s'est elle-même baptisée l'Evil Queen. Ce n'est pas une déformation que de l'appeler ainsi. » s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules, regardant David avec aplomb.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. « Belle a raison. Evil Queen est le nom que portait Régina dans sa période la plus sombre, il n'est pas exclu de la mentionner de cette façon puisque que cela fait partie d'elle. Continuez s'il vous plaît. »

Emma se rassit en grommelant, arrachant un léger sourire à Régina qui était ravie de voir que la blonde était sur le pied de guerre dès la première seconde, prête à tout pour la défendre.

Belle reprit avec encore plus d'entrain. « Je disais donc, l'Evil Queen est aujourd'hui jugée pour meurtre, tentative de meurtre, complot, génocide, acte de barbarie, enlèvement et séquestration, torture, et plus récemment tentative de meurtre sur un enfant. »

Emma manqua de tomber de son siège et se leva une nouvelle fois en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Objection ! Régina n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Henry, le chausson aux pommes empoisonné m'était destiné, c'est par erreur qu'Henry l'a mangé ! »

Régina baissa les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Avec une telle avocate de la défense, l'accusation n'aurait pas beaucoup de travail à fournir pour que sa tête repose au bout d'une pique...

Belle affichait de son côté un grand sourire. « Très bien, excusez-moi mademoiselle Swan, il est vrai que c'est vous qu'elle souhaitait tuer, pas son propre fils.. Mesdames, Messieurs, vous noterez donc que Régina Mills a également tenté de tuer son avocate, et a donc, par erreur, causé la mort de son propre fils adoptif, qui n'a été sauvé que grâce à l'intervention d'Emma Swan qui a brisé la malédiction, malédiction qui au passage fut lancée par l'accusée. Je n'en tiendrais pas compte dans ce procès car il n'y a pas de terme, ni de loi interdisant d'utiliser la magie noire, mais gardez tout de même en tête ce point... »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans le jury, montrant que la brune avait totalement réussi son coup.  
De son côté Emma se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'être tombée dans un piège aussi gros.  
Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Belle s'approcha du bureau d'Emma et fixa Régina. Sans dire un mot, elle fit passer dans son regard toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers l'ancienne Reine.  
Sans se laisser déstabiliser, la brune sourit à son tour et leva sa main à hauteur de son visage, fixant alors ses ongles de manière totalement passionnée, faisant comprendre à l'avocate de l'accusation que son manège ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

Folle de rage, Belle se retourna et revint se placer devant le jury. S'éclaircissant la voix, elle se tourna légèrement et fixa Snow droit dans les yeux.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je voudrais évoquer le premier meurtre commis par Régina Mills. Elle était à l'époque fraîchement nommée Reine du Royaume. Je veux bien sur parler de l'assassinat planifié contre notre souverain, le bon Roi Léopold ! »

Laissant passer quelques secondes afin que son annonce fasse son effet, elle afficha de nouveau un sourire carnassier.

« J'appelle à la barre Sydney Glass, connu dans notre monde sous le nom du Génie d'Agrabah ! »


	5. La mort d'un Roi

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

_Commen__t allez vous bien ?__ j'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances profitent du beau temps (ou pas.. parce que ici c'est plutôt l'automne...__)_**_  
_**

_Je vous remercie pour vos gentils messages sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que le début du procès continuera à vous plaire (et la fin aussi tant qu'à faire ^^)._

Pour ceux qui trouvent que Régina est mal barrée avec Emma... je vous rassure, la blonde va reprendre du poil de la bête !

_Aller, je vous laisse lire tranquillement. A mardi prochain :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : La mort d'un Roi**_

Sydney Glass se leva de l'assemblée, traversa les rangées de bancs qui remplissaient la salle et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade où il se tint debout devant la chaise mise en place à côté du bureau de David, destinée à accueillir les témoins du procès.

Le juge lui fit signe de la tête et lui demanda de se présenter.

« Je.. je m'appelle Sydney Glass, dans cette vie à Storybrooke. Je suis.. enfin, j'étais, journaliste à la gazette. Dans notre ancien monde j'étais le génie de la lampe..»

« Très bien » répondit David sur un ton neutre. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir.»

L'homme obtempéra immédiatement et croisa les jambes, les secouant machinalement, ce qui montrait sa grande anxiété.

Belle s'approcha du témoin et le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes. Puis se tournant vers la table de défense, elle fit quelques pas et posa son regard sur Régina.

« Sydney, pouvez-vous nous dire de quelle manière vous avez rencontré Régina Mills s'il vous plaît ?»

L'ancien journaliste se racla la gorge et noua nerveusement ses mains l'une avec l'autre.

« Euh.. hé bien en fait, ma lampe magique, dans laquelle j'étais prisonnier, s'est échouée sur une plage, sur laquelle se promenait le roi Léopold. Il l'a trouvé et l'a frotté, me faisant alors apparaître. C'est lui qui m'a libéré, me permettant ainsi de devenir humain, et par la suite il m'a invité à loger dans son palais, le temps que je puisse démarrer une nouvelle vie. »

« Et donc c'est au palais que vous avez fait connaissance avec l'accusée. » demanda Belle dans une tirade un petit peu trop théâtrale au goût de David.

« C'est ça.. elle était déjà mariée avec le Roi depuis quelques années et.. quand je l'ai rencontré, je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux. Elle était si belle... enfin, elle l'est toujours. » dit-il en affichant un grand sourire, dévorant des yeux Régina qui était assise à quelques mètres de lui.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en elle, en même temps qu'une vague de jalousie. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait étranglé l'ancien génie de ses propres mains. Comment osait-il regarder la brune avec une telle perversion ?!  
Mais tournant la tête vers Régina, elle fut vite rassurée quand elle vit la grimace que faisait l'accusée, apparemment dégoûtée à l'idée d'avoir pu passer du temps avec cet homme.

« Et donc » reprit Belle en essayant de capter l'attention de son témoin « vous êtes tombé amoureux de l'accusée ?»

« Oui.. » murmura l'homme, devenant rouge pivoine. « J'ai... j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle.. j'étais fou d'elle, et elle le savait. Je pensais que ses sentiments pour moi étaient sincère mais.. mais elle m'a utilisé ! Elle m'a fait croire que.. que.. »

Sydney s'agitait de plus en plus, sa voix montant dans les aigus au fur et à mesure que son énervement montait..

Belle s'en amusa et coupa l'homme dans sa diatribe, levant une main devant elle pour le faire taire.

« Quand vous dites qu'elle vous a utilisé... qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« Hé bien... elle m'a fait des avances, j'ai cédé et... elle m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait pour que je fasse ce qu'elle désirait. »

« Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que vous avez couché avec la Reine ? »

Emma sauta de sa chaise en levant la main, totalement outrée par la question.

« Objection ! la vie sexuelle de Régina n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire ! Cela ne nous regarde pas. »

David ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais Belle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je m'excuse si ces propos peuvent gêner, mais le fait de savoir si Régina Mills et Sydney Glass ont été amants va permettre de mieux comprendre la suite du témoignage. »

David regarda sa fille et secoua la tête. « Objection rejetée. Sydney répondez à la question.. »

« Hé bien... oui » avoua-t-il gêné « nous étions amants. Mais nous n'avons couché ensemble que deux fois et d'ailleurs.. »

« Objection ! » s'écria une fois de plus la blonde qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se rasseoir. « Nous n'avons pas besoin des détails glauques ! »

David hocha la tête. « Certes ! Objection retenue mais Emma vous êtes priée de vous calmer un petit peu ! »

La blonde se rassit en grommelant pendant que Belle se tournait de nouveau vers l'ancien journaliste et lui fit signe de la main.

« Et donc, la Reine avait un amant dans le dos du Roi. Nous pouvons ajouter adultère à la longue liste de charges retenues par ce tribunal.. »

« Objection ! nous ne sommes pas là pour juger une affaire de mœurs ! Ça tourne à l'acharnement » s'époumona Emma en sautant comme une dingue.

« Objection retenue ! » s'écria David « Veuillez garder à l'esprit la raison de notre présence ici. » demanda-t-il à Belle sur un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

La brune acquiesça et se tourna vers son témoin. Elle baissa la tête et chercha ses mots pendant de longues secondes, essayant de rattraper le fil de son interrogatoire.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à des choses concrètes » dit-elle d'une voix qui redevenait assurée. « Rumple, s'il te plaît... »

Le vieux sorcier fit un pas en avant et s'appuya sur sa canne. D'un geste vif, il utilisa sa main libre pour faire apparaître une tache sombre au milieu de l'attrape rêve. En quelques secondes elle s'étendit et prit place sur la totalité du cercle de corde. Puis rapidement un château apparu au centre de la vision. Chacun pu reconnaître le bâtiment blanc, le château d'été du Roi Léopold.  
Comme si le magicien avait appuyé sur le bouton d'avance rapide d'un magnétoscope, la vision s'accéléra, pénétrant à toute allure dans l'immense tour principale et se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de la Reine, qui se trouvait nue sous les draps, en compagnie de l'homme qui avait été pendant longtemps l'habitant d'une lampe magique.

A la vue de la magnifique brune à peine couverte par le drap fin qui dessinait avec élégance les courbes de son corps, Emma fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur et ne put s'empêcher de gémir.  
Régina tourna la tête vers elle et s'aperçut du trouble que la vision provoquait chez la blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de son avocate, elle murmura tout bas

« Ce que vous voyez vous plaît, miss Swan ? »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer. Rouge de honte, elle tourna la tête en direction de Belle, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, ce qui accentua le sourire de Régina qui reprit sa place en croisant les bras, fière de son petit effet.

« Voici donc la preuve que la Reine était infidèle » s'exclama Belle en montrant la vision aux jurés. « Et voici la manière dont notre bon Roi » elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda Snow, s'excusant muettement de ce qu'elle allait être obligé de montrer « ... la manière dont notre bon Roi est mort.»

La vision devint floue puis le brouillard se dissipa, laissant apparaître le génie tenant une boite dans sa main, se glissant à travers le château jusqu'à la chambre du Roi. Pénétrant dans la chambre, il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit, dans lequel Léopold dormait paisiblement.  
Ouvrant la boite qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, le génie fit apparaître à la vue de tous, une vipère d'Agrabah. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vision se figea sur le visage du Roi en train d'agoniser d'une mort lente et terriblement douloureuse.

Tous les regards, y compris ceux de David, Emma et Régina se tournèrent alors vers Snow, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
Elle avait entendu parler de la manière dont son père était mort, mais en voir les images, comme s'il elle regardait un film à la télévision venait de lui broyer le cœur.

Belle pencha la tête, désolée du mal qu'elle imposait à son amie et demanda sur un ton infiniment doux à David s'il était possible de suspendre la séance.

Le Roi posa les yeux sur sa femme, qui répondit par la négative avec un hochement de tête de gauche à droite.

« Non... continuez s'il vous plaît » répondit-il avec une voix qu'il espérait forte, mais chacun ressentit le chagrin qu'il éprouvait en voyant sa femme souffrir.

Belle acquiesça et se tourna vers les jurés.

« Vous venez de vivre en direct la mort de votre Roi bien aimé. La preuve de la perfidie de Régina n'est plus à démontrer je pense. »

Fière de son petit effet théâtrale, elle regarda David et leva la main. « Je n'ai plus de questions pour le témoin.»

David lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir et s'adresse à Emma.

« Si la défense à des questions, le témoin est à vous.»

Emma inspira fortement et se tournant vers Régina, elle lui sourit. Pas un sourire rassurant ayant pour but de la réconforter, bien qu'elle aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras à ce moment-là, mais un sourire assuré, un sourire expliquant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et que la brune pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Se levant en fixant la brune droit dans les yeux, elle se tourna ensuite vers Sydney et s'approcha à la manière d'un félin, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner Belle. Puis, sans même prendre la peine de parler au témoin, Emma se dirigea directement vers les jurés.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je ne sais pas ce que Belle souhaitait démontrer avec cette vision du passé, mais je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire. »

Elle fit demi-tour et pointa Sydney du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas Régina, mais bel et bien Sydney Glass qui a tué le Roi Léopold. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle haussa les épaules et repartit jusqu'à son bureau.

« Objection ! » hurla Belle, bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger le témoin, mais Régina Mills ! »

« C'est bien ce que je suis en train de dire » répondit Emma « Nous sommes ici pour le jugement de Régina Mills. Hors vous venez de démontrer, témoignage et vision du passé à l'appui, qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans la mort du Roi... »

David frappa doucement avec son maillet sur son socle en bois afin de ramener les deux avocates au calme.

« Merci de faire un effort toutes les deux, vous êtes dans un tribunal, pas une salle de boxe. Effectivement la remarque de Belle est pertinente. Le témoin n'est pas l'accusé... bien que ce que ce que nous venons de voir est très intéressant » continua l'homme en fixant Sydney d'un regard noir. « Mais.. nous en reparlerons plus tard ! »  
Le témoin déglutit difficilement et recommença à secouer sa jambe, plus nerveux que jamais.

« Continuez Emma, mais calmement ou je stoppe ici pour aujourd'hui... »

La blonde hocha la tête et reprit place devant les membres du jury.

« Comme je vous le disais, nous avons eu la preuve, par le témoignage de Sydney et la vision du passé, que ce n'est pas Régina Mills la responsable de la mort du Roi Léopold. » Elle regarda l'avocate de l'accusation qui fulminait et reprit en souriant de plus belle. « Toutefois, afin de vous prouver définitivement qu'elle n'est pas responsable dans ce cas précis, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Rumpel, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le vieux sorcier fit signe de la tête et d'un geste de la main fit disparaître la vision précédente qui se fondit dans un brouillard bleuté, et laissa immédiatement place à sa remplaçante. La scène laissa apparaître de nouveau le palais d'été du Roi Léopold et Rumpelstilskin effectua un zoom rapide sur la tour principale d'une blancheur éclatante, qui abritait la chambre de la Reine.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça votre majesté.» murmura le génie du passé, d'une voix blessée.

« Je.. je n'en peux plus... j'ai.. je veux... enfin... ».

L'assistance s'arrêta de respirer en voyant la jeune Régina en pleurs, complètement déboussolée.

« Calmez-vous majesté, je suis là, avec vous. Je vous en conjure, oubliez cette idée de suicide, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

Le souffle de Régina se coupa. Elle se revoyait là, à l'époque où elle commençait à fomenter des plans pour prendre la tête du royaume et éliminer sa belle-fille, le génie d'Agrabah accroupi à ses côtés.  
Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'Emma allait montrer, ce qui pèserait dans la balance et prêcherait pour sa paroisse, lui apportant du crédit vis à vis de l'accusation, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Ce que la blonde allait montrer était de la manipulation, et quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, Régina était la vraie tueuse, Sydney n'ayant été qu'un objet, un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Et voir la blonde s'investir à ce point à démontrer son innocence lui serra le cœur.  
Jetant un œil rapide derrière elle, elle fixa Snow qui était totalement absorbée, pendue aux lèvres de sa fille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues depuis qu'elle avait vu son père mourir quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Régina tourna la tête, n'arrivant pas à visualiser cette scène plus longtemps, un sentiment de culpabilité et une douleur sourde montant en elle, lui arrachant un sanglot qu'elle réussit à étouffer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Emma fit signe de la tête à Rumpelstilskin, qui stoppa la vision du passé juste au moment où l'ancienne Régina allait répondre.

« Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, prenez bien note de ce que vous allez voir... »

La vision reprit immédiatement, le vieux magicien respectant à la lettre les directives que lui avaient donné Emma le matin même, avant que le procès ne démarre.

« Ma Reine » murmura le Génie en prenant la main de la jeune Régina, l'embrassant délicatement. « Ne perdez pas confiance. Tout va s'arranger avec le temps. Je suis là... je le serai toujours pour vous.»

La brune le regarda dans les yeux, des larmes coulant sur son visage dans un flot ininterrompu.

« Notre.. notre amour est impossible mon ami. Jamais le Roi ne permettra que je parte à vos côtés... Je préfère mourir aujourd'hui que de vous perdre et de passer ma vie dans le lit d'un homme que je n'aime pas. »

Ces paroles blessèrent le cœur de l'homme qui se tenait à genoux devant elle. Secouant la tête, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa main.

« Non ma Reine. Ce n'est pas une solution, je vous en conjure, sortez cette idée de votre esprit. Nous trouverons un moyen de vivre notre amour comme il se doit et... »

« C'est impossible, vous le savez tout comme moi mon amour » répondit Régina en lui caressant la joue. « Laissez-moi mourir aujourd'hui, pendant que mon cœur est heureux. La morsure de ces vipères est fatale, ma mort sera rapide. »

« Jamais ! » s'écria le génie en se relevant. « Je préfère tuer le Roi de mes mains, plutôt que de vous perdre. »

« Comment ? » s'exclama la jeune Régina. « Je.. non... c'est... je vous aime mais jamais je ne vous laisserais prendre de tels risques. Vous seriez arrêté avant même de pouvoir vous approcher de lui. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, laissez-moi partir et refaites votre vie ailleurs.»

« Ma décision est prise ! » répondit l'homme que l'on appelait maintenant Sydney, « Je tuerai le Roi ce soir. Ainsi ma Reine sera libre de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Et nous partirons ensemble ! ».  
Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Régina et partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Emma leva la main, indiquant au sorcier qu'il pouvait stopper la vision, qu'il fit s'évanouir doucement dans un brouillard bleu.

Regardant les membres du Jury un à un, elle laissa quelques secondes à chacun pour digérer ce qu'ils venaient de voir, puis s'adressant à l'assemblée, elle leva les deux mains, paumes vers le haut.

« Je pense que ce que nous venons de voir se passe de commentaires. Régina souhaitait en finir avec la vie, son existence auprès du Roi ne lui apportant aucun bonheur. Sydney Glass, ou le génie d'Agrabah, comme vous préférez, a décidé de son propre chef d'éliminer le Roi, et a mis son plan à exécution le soir même. Le seul crime de Régina Mills est donc d'être tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme que son mari, et de vouloir s'enfuir avec son amant. Ce n'est, certes, pas quelque chose d'éthique, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le procès qui risque de lui coûter la vie. »

Se tournant vers son père, elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et reprit d'un ton clair et déterminé.

« J'en ai terminé avec le témoin. »

David renvoya Sydney et regarda sa montre.

« Bien... il est midi, nous reprendrons la séance à quatorze heure.»

Il se leva alors, et sortit de la salle, aussitôt imité par les membres du jury et de l'assemblée.

Emma fit un signe à sa mère, indiquant qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard puis, sans dire un mot elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Régina.

La brune était aux bords des larmes. Prenant la main d'Emma sous la table, elle se pencha légèrement et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Merci... »

La blonde hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Elle savait que Régina ne la remerciait pas pour sa plaidoirie, mais pour le fait d'avoir passé sous silence la suite de la vision.  
Emma tremblait légèrement, elle avait eu peur pendant toute sa prestation, observant en permanence Belle, espérant qu'elle ne demanderait pas de complément à Sydney, craignant qu'elle souhaite que Rumpelstilskin montre ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.  
Mais la brune était restée plongée dans un mutisme qui arrangeait bien les affaires de l'avocate de la défense. Car Emma avait visualisé la totalité de la scène le jour précédent, en compagnie du sorcier. Elle avait vu le rictus de joie apparaître sur le visage de Régina quand le vieux génie avait disparu de la pièce. Elle l'avait vu éclater de rire, un rire froid et sans émotions, qui lui avait glacé le sang et les os. Elle avait vu la Reine sécher ses larmes, des larmes factices, qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour manipuler un homme qui était prêt à tout pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle avait vu Régina se lever et se retenir de crier de joie à l'idée qu'à son réveil le lendemain matin, elle serait veuve...


	6. La guerres est ouverte

_Helloooo !_

_Comment allez vous toutes et tous ? (bien que je ne sois toujours pas persuadé qu'il y ai beaucoup de "tous")._

_Je tiens à m'excuser, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews... Tous comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de commenter moi même les nombreuses fics que je lis ! Je me rattraperais bientôt c'est promis, je suis en vacance en fin de semaine du coup je ferais une journée "écriture" :)_  
_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages. Je vois que vous êtes nombreuses à porter Sidney dans votre cœur :p_

_Aller sans plus de blabla, voici la suite du procès ! Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !_

_Encore merci et à mardi ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La guerre est ouverte**

« Tu tiens le choc ? » demanda Snow à sa fille qui poussait ses frites du bout de sa fourchette, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Hum ? » demanda la blonde en regardant sa mère, son air totalement perdu indiquant qu'elle avait compris que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait, mais sans avoir réellement entendu la question.

« Je te demandais si tu tenais le choc » répondit la petite brune en soupirant doucement.

« Euh.. ba oui... oui oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ? »

« Emma.. tu as l'air perdu... » lui dit sa mère en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Je sais que c'est éprouvant pour toi, tu peux me dire si ça ne va pas, je suis là pour ça. »

La blonde remua la tête et se redressa.

« Non, je t'assure que tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout, mais ça va. Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton plus inquiet que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Snow regarda son assiette à son tour et répondit doucement.

« Oui.. ça... ça va... voir.. voir mon père mourir n'a pas été facile... » répondit-elle en grimaçant « Mais ça va... Je l'ai perdu très jeune, j'ai eu le temps de.. m'habituer.. enfin si l'on peut dire... Et puis.. j'ai toujours cru que Régina avait fomenté tout ça et.. au final ce n'est pas le cas. Ça me fait bizarre. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas à l'aise aux côtés de sa mère à cet instant. Elle avait volontairement occulté la fin de la vision du passé, laissant sous silence la partie où l'on pouvait observer Régina heureuse de voir que ses projets de décès brutal de son mari prenaient forme.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et craqua.

« Merde.. je ne peux pas te mentir, pas à toi ! » dit-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende. « Je... je n'ai pas tout montré. »

« Quoi ? » répondit sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement perdue.

Emma regarda à gauche et à droite légèrement agacée. Non pas par Snow, mais par son propre comportement qui la dégoûtait.

« Sydney n'a fait que ce que souhaitait Régina. Elle l'a manipulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de tuer ton père elle-même, sans doute qu'elle n'était pas encore entrée dans sa phase 'Evil Queen' et... du coup elle est arrivée à ses fins par le biais du génie.. »

La petite brune regarda sa fille d'un air outré.

« Emma ! Enfin mais... tu.. tu mens pour Régina ! »

« Je n'ai pas menti ! » se défendit la blonde en grimaçant. « J'ai juste.. oublié de montrer certaines choses. »

« C'est pareil enfin tu mens par omission ! Chérie... tu.. tu es sensée la défendre, pas la couvrir pour ses crimes. Ce sont deux choses différentes ! »

« Je sais mais... je ne.. enfin tu comprends, l'occasion était trop belle, l'important dans tout ça était de montrer que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait tué n'est-ce pas ? Et puis.. si Belle avait fait son travail, elle aurait demandé à voir la suite... non ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton très peu assuré, attendant le consentement de sa mère.

« N'accuse pas Belle, certes elle aurait pu demander des compléments mais.. tu couvres Régina ! Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend de toi Emma, ne te rends pas complice d'elle, tu es là pour la défendre afin que les gens la voit différemment et puissent lui pardonner, pas pour mentir et risquer toi aussi de te retrouver à la place de l'accusée ! »

La blonde mordit dans une frite et la mâchouilla l'air songeuse pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle avait été en caoutchouc.

« Tu penses que... je devrais en parler au tribunal tout à l'heure ? dire la vérité et montrer la suite ?»

« Non !» répondit sa mère sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. « Ce qui est fait est fait, en parler te discréditerais totalement et mettrait fin au procès. Et puis cela positionnerait ton père dans une situation très délicate. »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et reprit sa respiration.

« Passe à la suite, comme prévu. Mais s'il te plaît... ne déforme pas la vérité » dit-elle en prenant la main de sa fille dans les siennes, la suppliant du regard.

« Je... c'est promis. » répondit la blonde, soulagée d'avoir pu expliquer sa mère ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Se levant de sa chaise, elle fit le tour de la table et vint prendre Snow dans ses bras. Puis, desserrant son étreinte, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit.

« Je passe voir Régina, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dit à Henry que je passerai le récupérer ce soir après le procès, et surtout rassure-le, dis lui que sa mère va bien et qu'il doit garder confiance. »

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de dire un mot, la blonde enfila sa veste rouge et repartit, saluant Granny et Ruby d'un signe de la main, attrapant au passage le paquet en papier posé sur le comptoir avant de sortir du restaurant.

* * *

La brune sentit qu'elle pouvait respirer correctement, signe que le sortilège d'entrave de Rumpelstilskin était levé, ce qui annonçait la visite d'Emma.

S'asseyant sur sa couchette, elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle vit apparaître la tignasse blonde du Shérif et se surprit à la détailler des pieds à la tête. Emma pouvait être terriblement sexy dans sa tenue habituelle avec ses bottes, son jean et son T-shirt, et cela malgré son côté parfois garçon manqué, ce qui ne manquait pas de charme d'ailleurs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Régina ne réagit pas immédiatement à la question de la blonde qui s'était approchée d'elle avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Régina ?... Régina ? vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

La brune sursauta et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle revint sur terre brutalement et espéra qu'Emma ne l'avait pas pris en flagrant délit de reluquage. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle tenta de reprendre un visage neutre.

« Je.. je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien ? » répondit la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

« Je.. euh... oui.. oui oui tout va bien.. »

« Vous avez mangé ? »

« Non » murmura la brune en secouant la tête, pensant soudainement à son estomac qui se mit à grogner, comme pour répondre à son avocate.

« Tenez ! ». Emma lui tendit le paquet provenant du Granny's, ce qui lui valut un sourire de remerciement qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Quelle délicate attention Miss Swan! » railla la brune pour la narguer. « Et une salade en plus, pas de trace de l'un de vos vulgaires hamburgers bien gras. Vous m'étonnez de jour en jour»

Emma ne répondit même pas, se contentant d'un sourire en coin en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète pendant que Régina s'installa sur sa couchette pour commencer son déjeuner.

« A vrai dire... je ne sais pas trop. J'ai.. j'ai peur » répondit-elle bien plus sincèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La blonde tira une chaise du bureau derrière elle et s'installa en face de Régina. Seuls les barreaux la séparait de la belle brune et cette idée, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, la réconforta légèrement.

« C'est normal.. j'ai peur aussi vous savez. » murmura la blonde en regardant ses mains qui tremblaient vivement.

Régina s'aperçut du trouble de son avocate et tendit la main à travers la grille, attrapant celle d'Emma.

« Emma.. pourquoi avoir menti ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant, s'approchant de plus en plus.

La blonde ne répondit pas. La chaleur de la main de Régina posée sur la sienne ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble. La retirant doucement, elle n'osa pas fixer la brune du regard et se contenta de soupirer.

« Je.. je ne sais pas moi-même. Ma mère m'a posé la même question et.. je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

« Votre... mère est au courant de la suite de la vision ? » demanda Régina légèrement déçue. Au fond d'elle elle espérait que la réponse soit négative, ce qui permettrait à la petite brune de lui pardonner, au moins pour cette partie de sa vie. Mais si Emma lui avait avoué la vérité, alors Snow ne serait que plus en colère contre elle, et contre sa fille.

« Oui.. je lui ai dit la vérité, je... ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. »

Régina se recula doucement, jusqu'à venir s'appuyer contre le mur contre lequel reposait sa couchette.

« C'est normal.. c'est votre mère» répondit-elle, compatissante, ce qui surprit la blonde bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Je n'agirai plus de cette façon » soupira Emma en se levant. « J'ai menti pour vous couvrir, afin que le jury aille dans mon... dans notre sens » corrigea-t-elle immédiatement « mais c'était la seule et unique fois. »

La brune hocha la tête et fixa les deux billes vertes qui illuminaient le visage de son avocate.

« Je... ne vous demande pas de mentir pour moi » dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Vous êtes la seule à vous soucier un tant soit peu de mon.. avenir... Tenez-vous en au fait, ne prenez pas position, ne montrez que les faits réels. De toute façon le résultat sera certainement sans appel » lâcha-t-elle en haussa les épaules, totalement démotivée.

« Je vous interdis de laisser tomber » répondit immédiatement la blonde en haussant le ton. « Nous n'en sommes qu'à la première demie journée du procès ! Je gagnerai, je vous sortirai de là ! ».

Emma se leva et recula de quelques pas en montrant la cellule de ses deux mains.

« Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin que vous croyez en moi, tout comme je crois en vous ! » continua-t-elle en fixant la brune droit dans les yeux.

Régina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la blonde la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Taisez-vous ! Il vous reste vingt minutes pour manger, alors vous terminez votre salade, vous reprenez des forces et de la motivation et on se retrouve au tribunal ! »

Emma tourna les talons et partit d'un pas assuré. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée soudainement aussi agressive avec Régina, mais elle savait que la brune ne lui en voudrait pas.

Bien au contraire, la jolie prisonnière comprit immédiatement que le Shérif la brusquait pour son bien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimerait pas recevoir des ordres de la part de son avocate. Attrapant son plat d'une main, la brune posa la tête contre le mur de sa cellule et soupira, presque heureuse. Emma croyait en elle..

Mordant avec appétit dans un morceau de poulet, elle sourit et se mit à croire l'espace d'un instant que finalement, peut-être que l'issue de toute cette affaire ne lui serait pas fatale...

* * *

L'homme entra par la porte de derrière, se faufilant rapidement dans le couloir du bâtiment, jetant un œil de tous les côtés en rabattant sa casquette du mieux possible afin de ne pas être reconnu.

Pénétrant dans la pièce qui lui avait été indiqué quelques heures auparavant, il tomba directement nez à nez avec son interlocutrice.

« Asseyez-vous » dit-elle sèchement en montrant la chaise qui trônait en face de la sienne.

L'homme referma la porte derrière lui et s'exécuta.

« Il faut agir, et vite ! » dit-il sans même prendre le temps de dire bonjour.

« Je sais... je sais.. » répondit la femme en face de lui en grimaçant. « Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là mais j'ai bien peur qu'Emma Swan arrive à faire sortir cette femme de sa cellule ! »

« Je ne le permettrai pas ! » s'écria l'homme en tapant du poing sur la table. « Cette sorcière doit mourir ! Nous avons bien trop souffert pour qu'elle s'en tire aussi facilement ! Il ne faut pas lui laisser la moindre chance d'en sortir vivante ! »

La femme acquiesça et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains à plat sur la petite table devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? Elle est enfermée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, le seul moment où l'on pourrait l'atteindre c'est au tribunal.. et il est hors de question de tenter quoi que ce soit, nous nous retrouverions pulvérisés avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passe » dit-elle en secouant la tête, arrachant une grimace à l'homme en face d'elle.

« Nous n'avons plus que trois jours pour agir... le temps presse, il faut trouver une solution ! » s'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait nous aider ? peut-être que votre... »

La femme coupa la discussion d'un geste de la main.

« Il est hors de question de la mêler à tout ça ! Elle ne saura rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de la mettre dans le coup et je vous interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! »

L'homme ne broncha pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien, bien ne vous énervez pas.. »

Levant machinalement les yeux, il regarda la pendule accrochée au-dessus de l'évier trônant derrière la femme et se leva précipitamment.

« Le procès va reprendre dans cinq minutes. Il faut que nous y retournions, séparément afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Réfléchissez de votre côté, on en reparle plus tard... »

* * *

Emma remuait la jambe frénétiquement, ça donnait l'impression à Régina d'être assise à côté d'une machine à laver en mode essorage.

« Miss Swan s'il vous plaît... » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspérée.

« Quoi ? oh, pardon » répondit la blonde en arrêtant de se secouer dans tous les sens. « Désolée... »

« Ça ne fait que la cinquième fois en dix minutes que vous vous excusez » railla la brune avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui.. écoutez, c'est pas de ma faute si je stresse hein. C'est un moment important, vous devriez me soutenir ! »

« Mais je vous soutiens miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus ? Un massage de la voûte plantaire ? »

La blonde se tourna et fixa Régina droit dans les yeux.

« Hey c'est une super idée ça ! Vous pensez que c'est possible ? non parce que sincèrement j'adore ça, ça me détend vraiment vous savez ? Ça me vide la tête, après ça va beaucoup mieux généralement ! Par contre je ne sais pas si David sera d'accord parce que.. »

« Emma ! » s'exclama la brune en levant les mains au ciel. « Je plaisantais ! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais vous masser les pieds dans un tribunal non ? » continua-t-elle, totalement désespérée par la blonde.

« Pas dans un tribunal ? » releva le Shérif avec un sourire qui en disait long. « Vous seriez prête à me le faire ailleurs alors ? »

Le visage de Régina devint subitement rouge pivoine. N'osant plus regarder la blonde, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant un point imaginaire.

« Vous .. mais.. nooooon enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Vous êtes.. raaaaaa Miss Swan, vous m'exaspérez ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit la blonde d'un air mutin. « Mais je sais aussi que vous adorez ça » dit-elle en donnant un léger coup de coude à sa cliente.

Régina soupira et une idée lui vint. Elle décida de s'amuser un peu et de prendre la blonde à son propre jeu.

« Et puis je vous rappelle miss Swan que c'est moi qui subit le plus de stress ici.. c'est moi l'accusée, c'est moi qui risque ma vie... ça serait donc logique que ce soit vous qui me fassiez un massage des pieds.. »

Emma s'arrêta de respirer et tourna vivement la tête vers la brune.

« Je.. oui.. non mais.. oui je... d'accord.. ok mais..quand ? » demanda-t-elle en bafouillant, n'ayant pas compris que la brune se jouait d'elle.

« Je plaisaaaaaaante » s'écria Régina en voyant les yeux écarquillés de son avocate. « On se calme, concentrez-vous plutôt sur moi ! »

« Je suis toujours très concentrée sur vous » répondit Emma du tac-au-tac sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Régina, subitement prise d'une bouffée de chaleur.

« Euh non... rien » tenta de répondre la blonde, se mordant la langue en se maudissant de ne pas arriver à se contrôler en présence de la belle brune.

Soudain l'arrivée subite de David dans la grande salle stoppa immédiatement le jeu de séduction entre les deux jeunes femmes, chacune retrouvant un visage concentré et impassible.

S'installa sur son grand fauteuil, le Roi regarda tour à tour la table de l'accusation et de la défense, faisant signe de la tête à chacune des parties, leur indiquant ainsi qu'il était prêt et que le procès allait pouvoir continuer.

Se raclant la gorge, il se redressa et tourna la tête vers le jury.

« Bien, mesdames et messieurs nous allons pouvoir reprendre. Je demanderais à l'avocate de la défense, mademoiselle Emma Swan de bien vouloir appeler son prochain témoin. »

La blonde se leva doucement et fit le tour de son bureau. Se positionnant devant l'estrade, elle fixa Belle droit dans les yeux et lui fit signe de la tête, les yeux légèrement plissés.. La guerre allait commencer.

« J'appelle à la barre Rumpelstilskin. »


	7. Licorne

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews une fois de plus. Je manque de temps, mais je tiens à vous remercier toutes ! Merci pour vos messages, votre soutien et promis je vous répondrais aussi vite que possible.  
Et bien sur un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent "dans l'ombre", qui favorisent ou suivent cette fic ! Vous etes géniaux :)  
Je fais un bisou également à une demoiselle OutlawQueen qui s'est mise à lire ma fic. Je ne donnerais pas de nom afin qu'elle ne soit pas lynchée en place publique :D (et merci à la personne qui nous a mise en contact, elle se reconnaitra !)

Aller sur ce, trève de blabla, voici la suite que vous attendiez, avec Rumple à la barre !

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Licorne**

Le sorcier quitta sa place à côté de l'attrape rêve géant et s'approcha doucement de l'estrade, s'appuyant sur sa canne à chaque pas.  
Arrivé aux côtés d'Emma, il monta la marche et se positionna à côté du bureau du juge, devant le fauteuil qui lui était réservé.

David lui fit signe de la tête et lui demanda alors de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Rumpelstilskin » dit le vieux sorcier en esquissant un léger geste de la main, ses vieilles habitudes le trahissant encore parfois. « J'étais sorcier dans notre ancien Royaume, et depuis la malédiction je suis antiquaire, connu sous le nom de M. Gold. »

« Comment souhaitez-vous que l'on vous nomme pendant le procès ? » demanda alors le juge afin que tout le monde s'adresse au vieux magicien de la même façon.

« Rumpelstilskin, c'est mon vrai nom, cela me convient très bien.»

« Très bien » répondit alors David, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Mademoiselle Swan, le témoin est à vous. »

Emma s'approcha du témoin et lui sourit. Puis se tournant vers le jury, elle parla d'une voix forte et assurée.

« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous préciser, en accord avec l'avocate de la défense, quelques petits points. Je pense que tout le monde est déjà au courant, mais dans le doute nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon d'en parler avant d'aller plus loin. Rumpelstilskin ici présent est le compagnon de Belle French. Toutefois il s'est engagé à ne pas la privilégier dans la manipulation des souvenirs, ni à préparer ensemble ce qu'il devra dire lorsque Belle lui posera des questions. Régina et moi lui faisons totalement confiance, je vous demande donc d'en faire autant. Merci d'avance à vous tous.»

Rumple accueillit ses mots avec un sourire et remercia Emma d'un signe de la tête, ce que Belle fit également. Malgré leur opposition durant le procès, Emma n'en restait pas moins une très bonne amie et son discours lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle mettrait un point d'honneur à ne pas trahir la moindre once de cette confiance qui leurs étaient accordés.

« Bien... » dit Emma en s'avançant en direction de Rumple. « Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vous propose de nous expliquer quelles étaient vos relations avec Régina Mills. »

« Objection ! » s'exclama Belle en se levant. « C'est un interrogatoire, pas une séance de conte à la bibliothèque de la ville. Mademoiselle Swan se doit de poser des questions claires et précises. »

David hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit l'amusement de sa fille. Malgré le sérieux de l'affaire, Belle et Emma prenaient un plaisir particulier à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Mademoiselle French a raison. Emma posez vos questions s'il vous plaît. »

La blonde acquiesça et retrouva tout son sérieux lorsque son regard croisa celui de Régina. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer, la vie de la brune dépendant de ce qui allait suivre.

« Rumpelstilskin, est-il vrai que vous avez été le maître d'apprentissage de Régina » dit-elle en appuyant sur le mot, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Tout à fait » répondit le sorcier en croisant les jambes. « J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontrer très jeune, et de la former. »

« Vous êtes donc responsable du fait qu'elle soit devenue l'Evil Queen ?! » s'exclama Emma, arrachant tout sourire à l'homme assis sur le fauteuil du témoin.

« Objection » s'écria Belle en levant la main. « Ceci est une affirmation, pas une question ! Nous sommes ici pour juger Régina Mills, pas Rumpelstilskin. »

« Objection retenue » répondit David en hochant la tête.

« Pardon... Je reformule ma phrase.. »

Emma resta silencieuse quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la manière de tourner les choses.

« Comment avez-vous connu l'accusée ? »

« J'étais... un ami de sa mère » répondit Rumple en grimaçant légèrement. « Cora et moi avons été... amants, et c'est moi qui l'ai formé à la magie. Quand sa fille est née j'ai immédiatement vu son potentiel et donc quand elle a été en âge d'être formée.. je l'ai contacté et les choses se sont faites naturellement. »

« Naturellement hein ? » répondit la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui.. enfin... oui, disons que j'ai senti ses facilités pour la magie. Comme sa mère, Régina avait un don et je lui ai proposé de l'exploiter. »

« Régina est donc devenue votre apprentie. »

« Si... si l'on peut dire oui » répondit le sorcier en bougeant dans son fauteuil.

« Bien... »

Emma marcha doucement jusqu'au jury puis se retourna en direction de Rumple.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire comment Régina a appris à arracher le cœur de ses victimes, afin de pouvoir les contrôler et les tuer au besoin ? »

« C'est.. c'est moi qui lui ai appris. Elle avait hâte de savoir le faire et du coup j'ai.. »

Emma leva la main et stoppa le sorcier dans son explication. « Vous dites qu'elle avait hâte d'apprendre à le faire ? »

« Hé bien.. oui.. oui elle... »

Sans laisser Rumple finir sa phrase, la blonde marcha jusqu'à l'attrape rêve planté au milieu de la salle.

« Rumpelstilskin s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous nous montrer la scène où la jeune Régina est à vos côtés, dans la foret, alors que vous lui demandez d'arracher le cœur d'une licorne ?! »

Le sorcier ne prit pas la peine de répondre et agita ses doigts. Immédiatement le cercle en corde prit une teinte bleutée et une image apparut en son centre, s'étalant progressivement jusqu'à recouvrir la totalité de l'attrape rêve.

La scène laissa apparaître la silhouette du Dark One aux côtés d'une jeune brune habillée de cuir marron. L'assistance reconnue immédiatement la jeune Reine, encore naïve et innocente à cette époque, aux côtés d'une licorne figée dans l'air.  
Rumpelstilskin encourageait alors la femme à arracher le cœur de l'animal, afin de prendre le contrôle sur lui.  
Contrairement à ce que tout le monde imagina, la jeune Régina refusa de faire le moindre mal à la licorne, ce qui lui valut les railleries de son mentor, qui mit alors fin à son apprentissage.

« Nous venons de voir que la Reine Régina, contrairement à ce que nous pouvions penser, n'avait pas particulièrement soif de violence » s'exclama la blonde en fixant les membres du jury.

Tournant les talons, elle regarda le témoin et continua son exposé.

« Rumpelstilskin, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Je pourrais demander à ce que cela soit montré via les visions mais je pense qu'il serait plus honnête que nous l'entendions de votre bouche. »

Le vieil homme se dandina sur sa chaise et regarda sa compagne, qui lui sourit afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de dire la vérité, vérité qui ferait certainement pencher la balance du côté de Régina.

« Hé bien... suite à ça, j'ai dit à Régina que je ne voulais plus d'elle comme apprentie. Qu'elle n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire pour arriver au niveau qu'elle souhaitait atteindre et que donc je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec elle. »

La peine que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard marqua l'assemblée. Posant les yeux sur Régina, l'homme esquissa un bref sourire avant de reprendre son témoignage.

« J'ai alors... organisé une petite mise en scène. Je suis allé voir Jefferson, le chapelier fou, qui avait le pouvoir de voyager entre les mondes et lui ai demandé de prendre contact avec le Dr Frankenstein... connu dans ce monde sous le nom de Dr Whale.»

« Quel rapport avec la Reine Régina ? » demanda Emma, en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Régina avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, Daniel.. ». Le sorcier marqua une pause et déglutit.

« Daniel, qui fût tué par Cora, sous les yeux de sa propre fille, le cœur arraché par la femme qui fut également votre apprentie ? »

« C'est... oui, c'est exact » répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix faible.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans le jury. Beaucoup de ses membres savaient que Régina avait perdu son premier amour mais la plupart ne connaissait ni les raisons, ni les circonstances de ce décès.

« Continuez » demanda Emma, se tournant vers Belle qui se préparait à émettre une objection. « Ou non plutôt, expliquez-nous en détail le plan que vous avez mis en place avec Jefferson ! »

Belle ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, s'étant totalement fait couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

« J'ai... j'ai fait un marché avec Whale, qui menait des expériences sur la vie après la mort. Il souhaitait réanimer son frère qui avait été tué, chose totalement impossible en passant par la magie. La science pouvait l'aider sur cette voie, s'il avait sous la main un cœur cristallisé par magie. J'ai... j'ai donc fait miroiter à Régina le fait que Whale pouvait faire revenir Daniel à la vie, chose qu'il a fait exprès de louper, en échange de quoi je lui ai fournis le cœur nécessaire à mener son expérience à bien avec son propre frère.»

« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous aviez la possibilité d'aider Régina, mais qu'au lieu de ça, vous l'avez manipulé, brisant son cœur et jouant avec ses sentiments, afin qu'elle craque et revienne vers vous ? »

« C'est... c'est ça... » répondit Rumple d'une voix basse, les yeux baissés fixant ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

Emma jubilait et se tourna vers Régina afin de lui adresser son plus beau sourire... Sourire qui s'effaça instantanément, son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la Reine, découvrant une Régina en pleurs.

Emma avait l'impression de suffoquer.. Se tournant brutalement vers le sorcier, elle s'approcha de lui de manière menaçante.

« Est-ce que Régina était au courant de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle folle de rage.

« Je... je ne pense pas non » répondit le sorcier en se raclant la gorge. « Je.. ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité. »

Emma frissonna et se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait certes de marquer des points auprès du jury, mais elle avait également fait énormément de mal à la femme qu'elle était sensée défendre.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle secoua la tête et regarda David qui fixait sa fille d'un air désolé.

« Je... je n'ai plus d'autres questions.»

Prenant place auprès de Régina, Emma la regarda dans les yeux et se perdit dans les deux pupilles marrons noyées de larmes. Sans dire un mot, elle prit la main de la brune, qui compris alors que c'était sa manière de s'excuser.  
Régina secoua doucement la tête, indiquant à son avocate qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle était heureuse de connaître la vérité sur cet événement passé.

« Bien, mademoiselle Swan ayant terminée, vous pouvez poser vos questions mademoiselle French. »

Belle se leva et se positionna devant son compagnon d'un pas assuré. Ne voulant pas laisser au jury le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'ancienne Reine, elle prit immédiatement le contrôle de la situation.

« Rumpelstilskin, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, suite à cette histoire avec le Dr Whale ? »

L'homme toussota et se pencha légèrement en avant, posant sa main droite sur le pommeau de sa canne.

« Hé bien en fait tout de suite après nous.. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Belle en levant la main, coupant la parole à son compagnon qui la regarda d'un air étonné . « En fait, le mieux serait que vous nous montriez directement ! »

Rumple acquiesça en haussant les épaules et effaçant l'image de la jeune Régina auprès de la licorne, faisant apparaître une autre vision, se passant quelques jours plus tard.

Toujours dans les bois, le vieux sorcier à la teinte verdâtre se tenait debout aux côtés d'une jeune femme que personne dans l'assemblée ne parvint à reconnaître.

Après quelques minutes de ce qui semblait être une séance d'exercices pour la jeune femme, Régina apparut, l'air plus courroucé que jamais. Sans prendre le temps de saluer les deux magiciens, elle se rua vers Rumpelstilskin et lui demanda avec violence qui était la jeune femme à ses côtés.  
Le magicien répondu avec désinvolture, expliquant qu'elle était la remplaçante de la jeune Reine, étant donné que celle-ci ne se donnait pas les moyens de mener à bien sa formation.

Régina lui jeta alors un regard noir, et sans prendre la peine de dire le moindre mot, elle s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui enfonça sa main dans la poitrine.  
La nouvelle apprentie de Rumpel ouvrit la bouche et cria autant de stupeur que de douleur, cri qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle vit son cœur battre dans la main de la Reine.

Sans prononcer le moindre son, Régina écrasa le cœur dans sa main, le réduisant en cendres tandis que sa victime s'écroulait, morte avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Belle demanda à stopper immédiatement la vision afin que personne ne voie le sourire radieux du Rumpelstilskin du passé, fier comme un coq devant ce que venait d'accomplir sa jeune protégée.

Sans parler, Belle se positionna devant le jury et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de commenter les images que nous venons de voir, elles parlent d'elles-mêmes. Vous avez assisté au premier meurtre de Régina. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne pourra dire qu'elle ne l'a pas fait de ses propres mains...»

« Objection ! » s'écria Emma en se levant tel un diable sortant de sa boite. « Personne ne demande à l'avocate de l'accusation de porter un jugement ! Elle ne doit se baser que sur des faits ! »

David n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole, prit de cours par Belle qui fixait Emma avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est exactement ce que je fais. Vous nous avez expliqué ce matin que Régina n'avait pas tué le Roi, je ne fais que vous citer.. ici nous avons la preuve irrémédiable que c'est un meurtre perpétué par elle, et de sang froid ! »

« Objection rejetée, vous pouvez vous rasseoir mademoiselle Swan. »

La blonde regarda son père d'un regard noir et reprit sa place aux côtés de Régina. « Espèce de morue... » grommela-t-elle, ce qui arracha un sourire à la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Nous venons de voir que l'accusation de meurtre retenue contre Régina Mills n'est plus à démontrer. » ajouta l'avocate brune en souriant aux membres du jury. « Maintenant j'aimerais vous montrer également quelques images qui vous prouverons que le chef d'accusation d'enlèvement et de torture n'est pas imaginaire lui non plus... »

Se tournant vers son compagnon, Belle inspira fortement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce qui allait suivre la concernait directement et serait certainement très douloureux.

« Rumpelstilskin, pouvez-vous expliquer à l'assemblée comment nous nous sommes connus. »

Le vieux sorcier parut surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas à devoir parler de sa vie privée avec la brune.

« Hé bien... j'ai menacé votre village et votre père a accepté que vous me rejoigniez en échange de quoi je ne ferais de mal à personne. »

« Et c'est donc à ce moment-là que j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier. »

Se tournant vivement vers Emma, elle leva ses deux mains en signe de paix.

« Mademoiselle Swan je sais que ce que vous allez dire. Certes vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec le reste, mais je vous demande juste de m'accorder quelques secondes pour expliquer la raison de la mention de ma venue auprès de Rumpel »

Emma fit la moue et regarda Régina, qui haussa les épaules d'un air indiquant que de toute façon, elles n'auraient pas vraiment le choix.  
Sans dire un mot, la blonde hocha la tête, ce qui lui valut un sourire de remerciement de la brune.

« Donc à cette époque, j'ai appris à vivre, et je l'avoue, à aimer le témoin assis devant nous. »

Ne voulant pas risquer de poser un regard trop amoureux sur le sorcier, Belle prit soin de ne jamais tourner la tête en sa direction.

« Rumpelstilskin, pouvez-vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, entre vous et moi, juste avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée s'il vous plaît ? »

« Hé bien... pas grand-chose en fait » répondit l'homme, à la fois gêné et blessé. « Vous.. vous avez disparue du jour au lendemain. »

« C'est cela ! J'ai disparue... par magie ! » s'exclama Belle en ouvrant ses mains comme pour simuler une explosion. « Pouvez-vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai subitement... disparue ? »

Rumple fit un signe de la main et immédiatement le visage de Belle apparu au centre de l'attrape rêve.

La brune était prisonnière d'une cellule noire et humide, certainement un cachot ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Régina se dessina dans le noir, comme projetée par magie dans un nuage de fumée.  
La vision ne dura pas plus d'une minute... une minute pendant laquelle la Reine expliqua à sa prisonnière la raison de son enlèvement, lui promettant de dures nuits de torture, afin de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle savait sur le vieux sorcier.

Belle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, la vision avait disparue, laissant place à la suivante, montrant une chambre capitonnée dans laquelle elle était assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le coin de la pièce.

« Voici la chambre, ma chambre devrais-je dire... située sous l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Chambre dans laquelle j'ai passé 28 ans de ma vie... »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se tourna vers Rumpelstilskin et lui sourit doucement.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi Régina m'a gardé ainsi enfermée ? »

« Elle... elle avait besoin d'un moyen de pression » répondit le sorcier en baissant les yeux. « Elle savait que tu.. que vous étiez la seule chose importante pour moi, en dehors du fait de retrouver mon fils. Elle vous a donc gardé sous la main et vous a.. utilisé, quand elle s'est rendue compte que la malédiction ne m'avait pas effacé la mémoire. »

Belle hocha la tête et fixa les membres du jury l'un après l'autre.

« Bien.. Rumpelstilskin nous a donc appris cet après-midi que Régina a particulièrement aimé tuer, kidnapper et torturer des gens durant son règne... »

Sans prendre la peine d'en dire plus, elle se tourna vers David.

« Je n'ai plus de questions ! »


	8. Premier baiser

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous bien ?_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 7, je suis ravis de voir que le passage de Rumple en tant que témoin vous a plus. D'ailleurs vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé que Rumple devrait avoir un procès lui aussi car il a plus à se reprocher que Régina. Certes, il n'est pas tout rose mais je rappelle juste que j'écris une fic SwanQueen donc le sujet c'est Régina :D_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui seraient disséminées dans le chapitre 8, mon lutin correcteur est en vacances donc soit je ne postait pas, soit je le faisais dans l'état... j'ai préféré publier. J'ai relu au maximum mais me connaissant j'ai du louper pas mal de fautes. Donc toutes mes excuses ^^_

_Ha et pour info il n'y aura pas de publication mardi prochain car je serais au bord de la mer :p_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, bonne lecture et à mardi 2 septembre :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Premier baiser  
**

Emma avala son verre de whisky cul sec, la brûlure ressentie dans sa gorge lui arrachant une grimace qu'elle soigna immédiatement en remplissant de nouveau son verre pour la quatrième fois.

La journée avait été rude, la plaidoirie de Belle l'ayant complètement achevée. Tout comme elle, Régina était totalement abasourdie de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. La brune avait repris confiance lorsque son avocate avait brillamment mené son interrogatoire le matin, mais l'après-midi avait été fatal pour son moral.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité parler avec Emma une fois rentrée dans sa cellule, demandant à ce que Rumple mette immédiatement en place le sort d'entrave.  
La blonde avait tenté d'insister mais le regard noir de l'Evil Queen lui avait fait lâcher prise, après cette journée éprouvante, une engueulade avec la belle brune était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Rentrée chez elle directement après avoir quitté la prison, la blonde avait retrouvé son fils, qui était devenu blanc en voyant le visage déconfit de sa mère.  
Après lui avoir raconté les difficultés rencontrées sans trop s'attarder sur les détails pour préserver Henry, Emma lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec ses grands parents afin que la blonde puisse se concentrer au mieux, dans le but de pouvoir remettre sur pied sa défense pour le lendemain matin.  
Comprenant parfaitement les enjeux en cours, le jeune garçon avait accepté et Snow, qui avait malencontreusement entendu la discussion en écoutant par inadvertance à la porte, compris immédiatement le but de la manœuvre. Sans laisser à David le temps de réagir, elle l'avait attrapé par la main, manquant de le faire tomber de son tabouret, et l'avait tiré dehors pour une sortie au restaurant.  
Le jeune garçon avait alors embrassé son Shérif de maman en la remerciant de ce qu'elle faisait pour sa mère adoptive et était sorti de l'appartement avec un sourire forcé, pour rejoindre ses grands-parents.

Emma aurait aimé rendre son fils fier d'elle, en oubliant cette journée pourrie et en prenant les choses en main, mais son moral, tout comme sa motivation étaient partis, et il lui était bien plus facile de noyer sa déception dans l'alcool que dans le travail.

Après quelques verres de trop avalés avachie sur le canapé, la blonde se décida finalement à aller prendre l'air. L'alcool lui embrumait la tête elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir pour l'instant.

Attrapant ses clefs et sa veste rouge, elle se retrouva alors à errer dans la rue, et c'est sans le vouloir qu'après plus d'une heure de marche, elle se retrouva plantée devant le manoir de Régina.

Fronçant les sourcils, Emma regarda autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne ne la regardait et s'avança d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée. L'alcool un peu trop présente dans son sang ne lui permit pas d'arriver immédiatement jusqu'au porche, les buissons bordant le chemin l'arrêtèrent un peu trop souvent à son goût. Après s'être retrouvée sur les fesses à quelques mètres de la lourde porte, la blonde s'arrêta et se concentra en tirant la langue.  
Se relevant comme elle le pu, Emma tituba jusqu'aux marches blanches et sortit son matériel pour crocheter les serrures de sa poche. En temps normal elle aurait pu la faire céder en quelques secondes, mais dans cet état, la dizaine de minutes nécessaire et les quelques insultes bien senties ne firent qu'énerver la blonde qui calma sa colère à coup de pied dans la porte, une fois celle-ci entrouverte.

Sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière elle, Emma attaqua une difficile ascension jusqu'au premier étage, ses genoux venant buter régulièrement contre les marches.

« Gniii... arrête de bouger saloperie d'escalier ! J'en ai maté de plus durs que toi... » grogna la blonde en essayant de se raccrocher à la rambarde.

Arrivant tant bien que mal sur le pallier, elle tourna machinalement dans la chambre de la brune, son esprit embrumé pensant que c'était celle de son fils.

« Mhmmm dodooo » s'exclama la blonde en rampant sur le matelas jusqu'à venir buter contre la tête de lit, ce qui déclencha de nouvelles insultes dans la chambre.

Tournant la tête, Emma posa les yeux sur le cadre photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit de la brune. L'attrapant maladroitement, la blonde ne put retenir un sourire devant l'image de Régina tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon de quelques semaines à peine. Caressant la photo du bout des doigts, la blonde ressentit rapidement un pincement au cœur en repensant au temps qu'elle avait perdu avec Henry. Ce n'était pas elle, mais l'accusée qu'elle avait pour tâche de défendre qui avait élevé le petit homme, et pour ça elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Car malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire, le petit garçon avait grandi avec l'amour de sa mère adoptive, avait connu une vie agréable et n'avait jamais manqué de rien.  
Embrumée par l'alcool, Emma se surprit alors à embrasser l'image du petit garçon, puis après avoir regardé autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un pouvait la voir, elle déposa un baiser sur l'image de Régina.  
Un sourire niait sur le visage, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et s'endormit en quelques secondes, la tête posée sur l'oreiller de la brune, serrant contre son cœur le portrait des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle à ce moment-là...

* * *

La lumière du soleil pénétrant dans la chambre occasionna un réveil plus que difficile, Emma s'était levée avec un pic vert dans la tête, mais en ayant pris soin de remettre précieusement le cadre photo à sa place, non sans avoir souri une nouvelle fois devant le visage heureux de son fils et de sa mère brune.

Après une douche rapide dans la salle de bain privée de Régina, Emma farfouilla dans les affaires de la brune.

« Sexy les sous-vêtements » murmura-t-elle en attrapant une culotte rouge en dentelle dans les tiroirs de la commode, son teint pâle de lendemain de beuverie prenant subitement des couleurs quand elle s'imagina la brune portant ce qu'elle tenait du bout du doigt.

Regardant sa montre, la blonde fut prise de panique en voyant l'heure. Elle devait être au tribunal dans les trois minutes qui suivaient si elle ne voulait pas être en retard...

Enfilant rapidement la culotte de la brune, elle ne prit pas le temps de chercher le soutien-gorge assortit et enfila directement son pantalon, son t-shirt et sa veste, et sorti en trombe de la grande maison.

* * *

_Procès : jour 2  
_

Arrivant quelques minutes en retard au procès, ce qui lui avait valu une remontrance de son père, déclenchant encore une fois un regard noir chez Snow , la blonde s'installa auprès de de Régina qui tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

« Je suis désolé Régina. J'ai.. loupé le réveil » marmonna-t-elle en posant la main sur l'avant-bras de la jolie brune.

Régina la fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe dont elle avait le secret, mais en voyant les yeux vert de la blonde, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était sincère et réellement gênée par son comportement. Elle n'eut pas le courage de l'enfoncer encore plus et posa sa main sur celle de son avocate, lui répondant par un simple sourire.

Emma soupira de soulagement en voyant que la brune ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et tourna la tête en direction de Belle, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Malheureusement pour elle, la journée entière se passa très mal...

Les témoignages successifs de Ruby, de Granny et Marco avait lourdement enfoncé l'ancienne Reine. La lutte jusqu'à la pause déjeunée fut rude, mais la blonde avait réussi à retourner à son avantages quelques passages des visions afin de faire paraître Régina plus humaine. Mais malgré une lutte plus qu'acharnée, Belle lui avait assené le coup de grâce à la toute fin de journée, en montrant Régina en train de réduire en cendres le cœur de Graham après que celui-ci ait rejeté ses avances.

La séance s'était terminée ainsi, laissant Emma complètement hagarde pendant que la brune quittait la salle, un sourire de victoire sur le visage.

* * *

« Vous pouvez arranger ça Emma, je le sais » dit Régina sur un ton posé, savourant le repas concocté par Granny que la blonde lui avait ramené quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Arranger ça ? merde nous nous sommes faites atomiser Régina ! » s'écria la blonde en faisant les cents pas dans le bureau du Shérif.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Emma dire "nous". Depuis le début son avocate était vraiment impliquée dans cette histoire, mais Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne faisait pas ça que par obligation. Elle sentait que la blonde faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et bien plus encore parce qu'un quelque chose, de totalement indéfinissable, planait entres elles.

Régina l'avait senti, et elle était certaine que Emma en était consciente, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle s'était fortement attachée à la blonde, et elle le savait, ce rapprochement était réciproque, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

« Je ne sais pas si nous nous sommes faites... atomiser » répondit-elle en fronçant le bout du nez « mais je sais que vous avez largement de quoi faire plier cette petite brune fadasse. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la grimace que faisait Régina, imitant à la perfection l'air pincé de Belle en pleine élocution.

« Je... je sais que demain, je vais pouvoir faire pencher la balance en notre.. votre faveur, mais.. »

« Mais ce sera dur, très dur » répondit Régina en posant son plat sur sa couchette, se levant doucement jusqu'à venir contre la grille. « Ce sera épuisant pour vous, pour elle, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Vous allez.. » Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes et soupira. « Nous allons certainement pleurer, ces images seront très dures à voir mais.. »

« Mais cela permettra à tout le monde de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé » répondit Emma en posant ses mains sur celles de Régina. « Je vais faire en sorte que chacune des personnes présentent dans la salle sache ce qui est arrivé, et une fois que cela sera fait, ils vous verront différemment. »

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la brune, Emma lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce. « Ils vous verront enfin comme moi je vous vois... »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma s'approcha lentement de la grille. Le visage de Régina n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum envoûtant, son souffle chaud venir lui caresser les lèvres.  
La brune sourit doucement et posa les yeux sur la bouche de son avocate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire courir sa langue sur le bout de ses lèvres en fantasmant sur celles de la blonde, qu'elle imaginait pulpeuses et douces comme la soie.  
S'approchant à son tour, elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, les quelques secondes nécessaires pour laisser à Emma le temps de tout arrêter, de partir en courant ou de se reculer.. mais la blonde avança d'un pas, comblant l'espace entre elles jusqu'à venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.  
D'abord hésitant et délicat, le baiser devint rapidement passionné et envoûtant. Attrapant le visage d'Emma à travers la grille, Régina la tira contre elle, laissant glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'or de son avocate, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.  
Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, la tirant contre elle et maudit rapidement cette grille froide qui l'empêchait de sentir la chaleur du corps de Régina contre elle.  
Ne tenant plus, la blonde glissa sa langue contre les lèvres douces de sa belle, lui demandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.  
Régina répondit immédiatement en venant caresser la langue de la blonde avec la sienne, intensifiant encore plus leur échange qui devint rapidement torride. Chacune souhaitait découvrir le corps de l'autre, se laisser aller dans un océan de caresse et de baiser.. Leur respiration saccadée, leur mains caressant leurs formes, leurs bouches et leurs lèvres se dévorant mutuellement leurs indiquèrent que contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, elles avaient mutuellement envie l'une de l'autre.  
Glissant sa main sous le T-Shirt de la blonde, Régina remonta doucement jusqu'à venir buter sur le soutien-gorge .. qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur quand la paume de sa main entra directement en contact avec le sein gauche de la blonde, déjà dressé d'excitation.

« Pas de soutien-gorge Miss Swan ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en caressant avec envie l'objet du délit.

« Je.. non.. enfin.. c'est long à expliquer mais.. »

La blonde ne put finir sa phrase, la bouche de Régina reprenant instantanément possession de ses lèvres humides et chaudes, sa langue glissant à la recherche de celle de son avocate.

« Oh Régina... j'ai... j'ai envie de toi.. j'ai...» murmura Emma, son corps entier frissonnant sous les caresses de la brune.

« Hahaaaaa rien de bon qu'une bonne bière avant d'attaquer une partie de poker endiablée ! » hurla Leroy en poussant d'un coup de pied la porte du bureau du Shérif .

Emma sursauta et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand Régina la poussa subitement, reculant de trois pas dans sa cellule. La blonde eu tout juste le temps de remettre son t-shirt en place quand le nain arriva dans le bureau, surpris de tomber sur Emma à cette heure-ci.

« Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ce soir » glissa-t-il en cachant sa canette de bière derrière son dos.

« Euh oui... non.. enfin oui.. oui oui nous discutions de la journée de demain et en fait... »

« En fait nous avions terminés » lança Régina d'une voix froide, en fixant Leroy d'un regard noir. « Vous allez pouvoir passer la nuit tranquillement assis à vous faire plumer en buvant comme un trou. »

Le nain se racla la gorge et fit mine de ne pas entendre, s'asseyant à son bureau en sifflotant doucement.

Emma se retourna vers l'ancienne Reine, s'attendant à voir apparaître son masque d'Evil Queen sur son visage, prête à se faire rejeter par la brune qui regretterait son geste ... mais elle se trompait totalement. Régina la dévorait des yeux et tout en faisant attention à ce que Leroy ne la voit pas, elle glissa sa main en dehors de la grille et caressa celle de la blonde.

« On se voit demain Emma. »

La blonde sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, totalement ravie malgré l'interruption du nain quelques secondes auparavant.

« A demain Régina... »

Lâchant à contrecœur la main de la brune, Emma sorti du bureau sans regarder en arrière afin de ne pas se trahir. Son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture en chantonnant, un sourire béat sur le visage.

* * *

« Nous devons faire vite ! » s'écria l'homme en tapant du poing sur la table. « Il ne reste plus que deux jours de procès, il faut l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Trop tard ? » répondit la femme en haussant les sourcils. « Vous étiez là comme moi aujourd'hui non ? vous avez bien vu que Belle les a complètement anéantie. Régina est fichue, c'est sûr et certain. »

« Rien n'est sûr ! Rien ! Emma à beaucoup d'atout dans sa manche, je doute qu'elle ne s'avoue vaincue. Elle ira jusqu'au bout pour défendre cette sorcière. Nous devons agir ! »

« C'est facile à dire » argua la femme sur un ton bien plus sec. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir à un moyen de l'atteindre, mais c'est impossible. Vous-même n'avez pas la moindre idée ! »

« Je... raaaa je sais bien, mais il faut absolument que nous arrivons à la.. »

La femme se leva précipitamment, tendant sa main en direction de l'homme, le coupant dans sa plainte.

« Je sais ! Je sais comment nous allons pouvoir la tuer ! »

L'homme approcha son visage de celui de sa complice et lui sourit d'un air sadique. « Dites-moi tout ! »

La femme se leva et marcha quelques pas autours de la table. Puis se retournant, elle fixa son acolyte droit dans les yeux.

« Chaque jour, midi et soir, Emma Swan achète de quoi manger au Granny's. »

« Et alors ? ça me fait une belle jambe ! » répondit l'homme, déçu de cette révélation.

« Alors ? alors elle achète également une salade à emporter ainsi qu'une boisson et un dessert.. pour Régina Mills ! »

L'homme manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Se rattrapant au bord de la table, il se leva à son tour et se mit à jubiler.

« L'empoisonnement ! Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ! Il suffira de glisser le poison dans son repas, quelque chose qui agit doucement, qui la tueras à petit feu... ainsi personne ne pourra soupçonner que la mort vient de sa nourriture. »

« Cela m'arrangerait beaucoup oui » répondit la vieille femme en lissant son tablier. « Mon restaurant a très bonne réputation, le fait de savoir que j'ai tué une prisonnière pourrait me porter préjudice. Et puis Ruby ne me le pardonnerait pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Granny.. j'ai accès à beaucoup de produits à l'hôpital... je vous promet de trouver quelque chose qui la tuera doucement... très doucement... et de manière très douloureuse. »

La vieille femme sourit de toutes ses dents. Prenant sa pelle à tarte, elle prit un morceau du gâteau posé sur le plat devant elle et déposa la tranche dans l'assiette de son complice.

« Vous reprendrez bien un part de cet excellent gâteau Dr Whale ? je lui trouve comme un délicieux goût de... vengeance .»


	9. Daniel

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages pour mes vacances. Ça fait vraiment du bien de partir loin de tout ! Et concernant l'histoire vous êtes nombreuses à vous demander pourquoi Whale, et surtout Granny désirent voir Regina mourir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt la réponse !_

_Je tiens à remercier la géniallissime **AMagicalFeather** pour la correction de ce chapitre en l'absence de mon petit lutin correcteur. Hé oui maintenant les gens savent que tu lis et que tu corriges du SwanQueen mademoiselle :D_

_Oh et je prends juste encore quelques secondes de votre temps pour vous conseillez d'aller lire la superbe fic** Sauvez-moi **de **Jesson**. C'est mon coup de coeur, cette histoire est superbement bien écrite ! Foncez la lire si ce n'est pas encore fait et n'hésitez pas à lui laisser des reviews pour l'encourager !_

_Aller maintenant place à l'histoire, avec un témoignage capital pour le déroulement du procès !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Daniel**

Le bruit strident du réveil fit sursauter Emma qui se leva immédiatement. Malgré une journée qui s'annonçait difficile, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, la blonde s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'étira. La nuit avait été courte, entre l'angoisse pour sa prestation d'aujourd'hui et les souvenirs chauds de la soirée, la jeune avocate avait très peu dormi. Mais ce fut plus motivée que jamais qu'elle fonça prendre sa douche, qui dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, vu son émoi lorsqu'elle repensa aux mains de la brune parcourant son ventre_._

De son côté Régina s'éveilla dès les premières lueurs du jour, la fenêtre de la cellule n'ayant pas de rideaux. N'ayant pas la possibilité de s'étirer ou de se lever à cause du sort qui la maintenait allongée, elle se contenta de soupirer en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait.  
Sachant très bien qui serait appelé comme témoin et quelle serait la direction de la plaidoirie d'Emma, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender énormément, encore bien plus que les jours précédents.  
Son cœur se mit alors à battre de plus en plus rapidement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux ne furent stoppées que par l'image de la blonde qui occupait ses pensées depuis la soirée précédente. Un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres, qui s'intensifia quand elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant avec son avocate à ses côtés.  
La Reine déchue espérait secrètement qu'Emma la rejoindrait ce matin, pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'accompagner au tribunal, mais elle était consciente que la blonde n'en aurait pas le temps, sa plaidoirie de la matinée étant la plus importante depuis le début du procès.  
Alors ce fut dans ses songes qu'elle vit Emma l'embrasser et lui caresser les cheveux, partageant avec elle un moment privilégié qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de connaître.

Ce moment de bien-être fut rapidement détruit, tout comme le sourire sur son visage quand les trois nains qui la gardaient entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Voici ton petit déjeuner » marmonna Leroy encore embrumé par l'alcool qui lui tenait compagnie en permanence. « Mange vite, on est en retard. Départ dans cinq minutes.»

« Si vous arriviez à décuver, peut-être que vous vous lèveriez plus tôt, stupide alcoolique. »

Le nain fronça les sourcils et faillit jeter le plateau repas de la brune à travers la grille, mais le regard réprobateur de ses frères l'en empêcha.

Le sort d'entrave maintenant Régina sur son lit fut levé quand le nain posa le plateau au sol. Se reculant vivement, il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, afin que la mairesse pense qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur.

Régina ne put empêcher un sourire sadique d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle jubilait à l'idée de voir que malgré sa totale impuissance, les gens la craignaient encore. Puis elle pensa à ce que dirait Emma si elle la voyait agir ainsi et son visage retrouva alors un masque froid, ne voulant pas que la blonde puisse avoir des raisons d'avoir honte d'elle.

Mangeant rapidement son frugal petit déjeuner, l'ancienne Reine ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas des nains qui s'approchaient, Leroy ouvrant la porte la porte de la cellule avec un air de défi.  
Sortant de la cellule, Régina marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte, accompagnée de ses trois gardes qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la voiture de police. Le nain grincheux pris le volant et conduisit pendant les quelques minutes nécessaires pour rejoindre la mairie de Storybrooke.  
La Reine déchue fût ensuite accompagnée jusqu'à sa place dans la salle d'audience.

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira alors son visage lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma était déjà là, attendant avec impatience sa cliente.

« Hey ! » murmura la blonde en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Hey... » répondit Régina en s'asseyant à côté de sa belle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne, à l'abri des regards sous la table qui leur était réservée.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Emma, en sachant pertinemment que la brune était mal installée sur sa couchette de fortune.

« Tu m'as manqué » se contenta de répondre l'ancien maire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

L'avocate se mordit la lèvre, se faisant violence pour ne pas sauter sur la brune pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai mis un soutien-gorge cette fois » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Régina.

Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, la brune pris sur elle pour ne pas montrer son trouble. « J'en suis ravie » répondit-elle en retour. « Je me ferais une joie de te le retirer... »

Emma ouvrit la bouche et la referma, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. La Reine l'avait prise à son propre jeu et elle ne sut quoi répondre.

David pénétra alors dans la pièce, suivit de près par Belle et Rumple. Le calme se fit immédiatement dans la salle, ce qui aida beaucoup la blonde.

« Sauvée par le gong..» souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Tu ne payes rien pour attendre » répondit Régina dans un murmure, avant de tourner les yeux vers le juge.

* * *

_Procès : jour 3_

« Bien ! » s'exclama David en s'installant, faisant signe à l'assistance de s'asseoir. « Bonjour à tous... »

Jetant un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, il soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Nous allons entamer le troisième jour de ce procès. La parole est à la défense... »

Emma se leva et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la table du jury.

« Bonjour à tous »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Belle et Rumple et leur adressa un sourire, signe que les rapports cordiaux existaient encore.. pour l'instant.

« Je ne vais pas provoquer de suspens quand il n'y en a pas besoin. J'appelle tout de suite comme témoin Snow White »

L'assemblée retint son souffle, certains murmures commençant à s'élever, vite étouffés par un regard noir de David.

La Reine du royaume de Fairytail se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à la chaise qui lui était réservée. Après les déclarations d'usage, elle s'installa et fixa sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« Comme tout le monde le sait » affirma la blonde d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute, « Snow White est ma mère, et la belle fille de Régina Mills. Je vous promet à tous et à toutes » elle se tourna vers le jury puis vers l'assemblée « qu'il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur et que je l'interrogerais comme n'importe quel autre témoin. Je vous demande de me faire confiance, comme vous l'avez fait jusque-là. »

Certain hochèrent la tête en guise d'acquiescement, seule Belle osa prendre la parole.

« Il en va de soi. Chacun sait que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

La blonde lui sourit une dernière fois. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira fortement et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Régina, qui lui sourit timidement.

Sans prévenir, la blonde se tourna vivement vers sa mère.

« Snow White, est-ce exact qu'à cause de vous, le fiancé de Régina est mort ? »

Le visage de la petite brune devint encore plus pale que d'habitude.

« Je.. euh.. non.. non.. je... »

Snow peinait à trouver ses mots. Emma savait qu'elle avait été agressive et que le regard noir de son père prouvait qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais c'était bien le but. Il fallait qu'elle marque les esprits dès le début. Que chacun sache ce qu'avait enduré Régina, qu'ils comprennent pourquoi sa vie avait tourné de cette manière..

Avant que Belle ne proteste, encore abasourdie par cette demande, la blonde reformula sa question.

« Pardon, je voulais dire, est-ce exact que vous avez découvert la relation qu'entretenait la jeune Régina avec Daniel, son palefrenier.»

« Oui » répondit Snow avec peu d'assurance. « Je... j'étais jeune et j'ai découvert un soir que Régina voyait cet homme.. mais je jure que.. »

« Merci de votre réponse. »

Emma venait de couper la parole à sa mère, sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui la laissa encore plus abasourdie, la bouche ouverte, l'air perdu sur sa chaise au milieu de la grande estrade.

« Rumple va nous montrer en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. »

Immédiatement le vieux magicien hocha la tête et d'un mouvement de la main fit apparaître une vision du passé.

La jeune Reine apparut alors au centre de l'attrape-rêve, main dans la main avec un jeune garçon de son âge. Chaque personne présente dans la salle ne pouvait voir qu'une chose, et une seule : Régina était heureuse. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, riant et se câlinant avec l'homme qu'elle voyait en cachette.  
La vision se stoppa rapidement, laissant à la vue de tous une image de Régina embrassant Daniel.

« Voici, pour toutes les personnes ici présentent qui ne le connaissent pas, Daniel, le true love de Régina. » En disant ces mots, le cœur de la blonde se serra. Secouant la tête, elle reprit ses esprits et continua.

« Cet homme était le palefrenier de Régina. Ils sont tombés amoureux dès le premier regard et entretenaient une relation cachée, Régina étant déjà mariée au Roi Léopold... »

La blonde tourna la tête vers l'accusée et ne put soutenir son regard plein de larmes.

« Oui, Régina avait un amant. Ce n'est pas bien, certes, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger cet acte. Sa mère, sa propre mère, l'a forcé à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, qu'elle ne désirait pas... »

Emma se tourna vers sa mère.

« Souhaitez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ou préférez-vous que je le montre ? »

Snow se tourna vers Régina et son cœur se brisa instantanément.

« Je... je préfère le dire. Je ne veux pas que Régina revive cette douleur en voyant ces images » répondit-elle en inspirant doucement.

« Un.. un soir je.. je suis sortie voir ce que faisait Régina. Je la voyais sortir discrètement plusieurs fois par semaine, alors je me suis dit que j'allais la suivre.. J'étais jeune, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. »

« Venez-en au fait s'il vous plaît » répondit Emma sur un ton qu'elle espérait ne pas être trop dur.

« J'ai découvert qu'elle avait une liaison avec cet homme et.. Régina m'a surpris en train de l'espionner. »

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? » demanda la blonde en connaissant parfaitement la réponse, Régina lui ayant raconté en détail tout ce douloureux passage de sa vie.

« Elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas le dire. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle l'aimait et que.. l'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Au début je n'ai pas compris, car elle était mariée avec mon père mais... elle a pris le temps de me parler, doucement, calmement.. et j'ai accepté cet amour. » répondit Snow les larmes aux bords des yeux, sa main tremblant sur l'accoudoir de la chaise.

« Avez-vous tenu cette promesse ? » demanda Emma sans ciller.

« Objection ! » s'écria Belle en se piquant debout. « C'est le procès de Régina, il n'est pas question de juger ce qu'a fait ou non Snow White. »

« Ce point est certainement le plus important de toute cette histoire » répondit Emma calmement. « Tout.. absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite est lié à cette réponse. C'est à ce moment précis que la vie de Régina a basculé pour toujours. »

David, connaissant parfaitement les fait acquiesça en hochant la tête. « Objection rejetée. Snow... ? »

« Non.. ». La petite brune baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. « Non je n'ai pas tenue cette promesse. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? » demanda sa fille sans même la regarder, les yeux posés sur les membres du jury.

« J'ai.. j'en ai parlé à Cora. »

L'assistance entière retint son souffle. Beaucoup des personnes présentes, y compris dans le jury n'avaient pas eu connaissance de toute cette histoire. Mais chacun connaissait Cora.. chacun savait à quel point elle avait pu être cruelle et malfaisante... tous avaient appris à la craindre, surtout après son retour à Storybrooke. Il n'était alors pas dur d'imaginer la réaction que la mère de la Reine avait pu avoir à l'époque.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait alors ? »

« Elle.. elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave.. que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était le bonheur de sa fille.. quoi qu'il en coûte. »

« Quoi qu'il en coûte » reprit Emma sur un ton bas. « Votre faiblesse à tenir votre langue a coûté beaucoup... »

Marchant doucement le long de l'assistance, elle énuméra en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Elle a coûté la vie de Daniel... ». Elle passa devant Ruby qui baissa les yeux. « Elle a coûté le bonheur de la Reine.. ». Elle continua jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Marco « Elle a coûté la paix de tout un royaume... ». Elle marcha de nouveau jusqu'à Leroy qui la fixa droit dans les yeux. « Elle a coûté plus cher que tous ce que vous ne pourriez imaginer. Elle a coûté la vie de centaines de personnes, celle du Roi, celles de paysans, elle a coûté la perte d'un royaume entier, elle a coûté une malédiction qui a maintenu une ville entière bloquée dans le temps pendant 28 ans, elle a coûté des mères ne pouvant pas profiter de leurs enfants... »

Marchant silencieusement jusqu'à Régina, elle posa sa main sur la sienne afin de capter son regard et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de la Reine déchue.

« Elle a coûté une vie de haine, de violence, de rancœur... elle a coûté une vie sans la moindre parcelle de bonheur, une vie avec pour seul objectif la vengeance, la soif de voir les choses brûler, comme cet amour qui est parti... Elle a transformé une femme gentille et adorable, la femme qui vous a sauvé la vie Snow White, en une sorcière malfaisante, abusée par un magicien qui ne voyait en elle qu'un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, une femme meurtrie, abusée par sa mère et perdue dans le chagrin... »

Emma relâcha la main de la brune et recula de quelques pas.

« Comprenez-moi... je ne dis pas que Snow White est totalement responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Chacun d'entre nous à un libre arbitre, et Régina aurait pu user du sien de nombreuses fois.. mais que faire quand on arrache le cœur à l'amour de votre vie ? Comment garder les idées claires ? Comment arriver à se dire que la violence n'est pas le bon chemin... »

Sans dire un mot, Emma fit signe au vieux magicien qui laissa s'effacer le visage heureux de Régina et fit apparaître une autre vision. Celle de Cora surprenant sa fille sur le départ, aux côtés du jeune Daniel.

« Comment faire pour ne pas perdre la tête... »

La vision accéléra légèrement, jusqu'à montrer Cora plongeant sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Un cri étouffé se fit entendre dans l'assistance, de nombreuses personnes portant leur main à leur bouche devant la scène terrible qui se jouait devant leurs yeux.

« Quand on voit l'homme que l'on aime.. »

Cora retira le cœur de Daniel, encore battant au creux de sa main. Les paroles qu'elle échangea alors avec sa fille restèrent muettes, le brouhaha montant doucement dans la salle couvrant l'échange qui opposaient les deux femmes.

« Se faire tuer devant ses yeux.. »

Devant une assistance médusée, la vision au centre de la pièce montra la mère de Régina presser le cœur encore chaud de Daniel, le réduisant en cendres pendant que l'homme tombait au sol les yeux grands ouverts.

Régina ne put retenir les sanglots qui lui emplissaient la gorge depuis le début de cette vision. Snow se leva alors de son siège, les yeux emplis de larme et marcha doucement jusqu'à sa belle-mère.  
Se laissant glisser à genoux, elle prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes et posa la tête dessus, la joue contre les genoux de Régina.

« Je suis désolée Régina... tellement désolée pour tout ça. »

Malgré la préparation de cette audition, malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour l'ancienne Reine, Belle n'eut pas le courage d'intervenir. La vision de la Régina du passé, brisée par la douleur, et celle du présent, Snow pleurant auprès de son ancienne belle-mère, s'excusant pour le mal qu'elle avait fait alors que l'Evil Queen l'avait fait souffrir pendant plus de trente ans lui brisa le cœur, lui coupant toute envie de causer la moindre douleur supplémentaire.

« La séance est interrompue ! » S'écria David d'une voix forte, frappant son marteau sur la table. Évacuez la salle, nous reprendrons à quatorze heures !

Petit à petit, l'assemblée, les membres du jury, Belle et Rumple, tout le monde quitta la grande pièce, certains pleurant devant cette scène douloureuse, d'autres ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot.

Seule Emma resta, debout auprès de son père. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait rendue Régina humaine aux yeux des gens qui voulaient la voir pendue au bout d'une corde.  
Elle savait que la brune avait souffert de voir cette tragédie remonter telle une épave dans la mer, mais elle était persuadée que cette souffrance était la seule solution pour arriver à la sauver.

S'approchant de sa mère, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Snow et la caressa doucement.

« Pardonne moi Régina ... pardonne moi » sanglota la petite brune, les yeux fermés et le visage couvert de larmes.

Sans qu'Emma ou David ne s'y attende, la Reine déchue posa alors sa main sur les cheveux de sa belle-fille et la caressa tendrement.

« Je te pardonne Snow... »

Se penchant en avant, Régina déposa un baiser sur la joue de la petite brune et se redressa en soupirant.

Snow se releva, totalement abasourdie et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot, les yeux perdus dans le vague, essayant de capter le regard de la brune sans y parvenir.

Régina fixa Emma de ses yeux marrons, vides de toutes émotions et se leva sans baisser le regard.

« Ramène-moi dans ma cellule s'il te plaît Emma... j'ai besoin d'être seule. »


	10. Somewhere only we know

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous_

_Comment allez vous en cette période de rentrée ?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, vous avez fait péter le compteur ! Je suis ravis que le chapitre de réconciliation vous ais plus et que pas mal d'entre vous n'aient pas envie de tuer Snow sur le coup :p_

_Bon... je sais que vous allez me jeter des cailloux (ou pire) mais je tiens à prévenir, ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai en stock. L'histoire fait 15 chapitres et j'essaye toujours d'avoir de l'avance afin de ne pas tomber en panne de publication mais pour la première fois depuis que je publie mes fics.. je n'ai pas pu travailler comme ça. Je manque de temps et donc je peux déjà vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de publication mardi prochain (aie, nan, pas la tête) et qu'en plus je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera la suite..._  
_Je publierais au fur et à mesure de l'avancée, sans respecter la date obligatoire du mardi, mais je ne peux absolument pas vous donner de date pour la suite._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (trop) :p_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à bientôt._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Somewhere only we know**

Emma regardait Régina fixer le plafond depuis cinq minutes, sans bouger, totalement tétanisée par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux quelques minutes auparavant.

Attrapant son téléphone, la blonde pianota rapidement un SMS à Rumple, lui demandant de ne pas remettre le sort d'entrave de la brune en place. Elle se porta garante pour Régina, promettant de s'assurer qu'elle n'irait nulle part.  
La réponse positive du vieux sorcier ne se fit pas attendre, il lui promit que Régina serait libre jusqu'à ce que le procès redémarre.  
Avec un soupir de contentement, Emma partit en direction de la porte d'entrée du bureau, ce qui fit se redresser la brune qui était allongée sur sa couchette.

« Emma ? Emma ne pars pas s'il te plaît. »

Régina se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur les barreaux de la cellule, le souffle court, le regard paniqué par le départ du Shérif.

La blonde ne répondit pas et disparut de la pièce. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de son bureau, elle sortit le jeu de clé de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. Après deux tours, elle arracha la clé et reparti jusqu'à la prison de la brune.

Glissant ensuite la clé dans la serrure de la cellule, elle la fit tourner rapidement devant les yeux embués de larmes de la brune.  
Sans dire un mot, Emma poussa doucement la porte que tenait encore Régina et la prit par la main.  
L'entraînant doucement jusqu'à sa couchette, la blonde s'allongea et tira doucement la brune par le bras. Dans un sourire timide, Régina compris ce que souhaitait son avocate.  
Elle se laissa alors glisser contre elle, Emma se positionnant dos contre le mur afin de pouvoir serrer sa compagne contre elle.

Sans se faire prier, Régina vint se glisser contre le corps de la blonde, posant sa tête contre le torse d'Emma qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, étouffant peu à peu les sanglots qui traversaient le corps et le cœur de la brune.

« Je suis désolée Régina... tellement désolée... »

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers le visage de la blonde. Posant délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Emma, elle l'attira doucement contre elle, venant poser ses lèvres sur celles qu'elle désirait tant.  
Le baiser échangé fut tendre, doux, réconfortant pour celle qui venait de revivre la scène la plus douloureuse de son passé. Collées l'une à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, leurs langues dansant dans un ballet délicat, Emma et Régina ne virent pas passer le temps.

Relâchant doucement son étreinte, Régina vint se coller contre la blonde, la serrant contre elle le plus possible. Elle savourait ce moment de paix, peut-être le dernier qu'elle connaîtrait, profitant de la chaleur du corps de sa compagne, de son parfum entêtant, de ses bras réconfortants dans lesquels rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

« J'aimerais partir.. » murmura-t-elle en attrapant une mèche de cheveux dorés du bout des doigts. « Partir loin... juste avec toi et Henry. Quitter cette ville, ce monde... et partir vivre juste avec les gens que j'aime »

Emma sourit et caressa la joue de la brune avec le dos de sa main.

« Très bientôt... après tout ça, dès samedi nous partirons.. dans un endroit que seules toi et moi connaissons. »

Se mettant à chantonner, Emma laissa glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres de la brune et posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

« I walked across an empty land... I knew the pathway like the back of my hand »

Déposant un doux baiser contre la joue de Régina, elle continua à chantonner en la berçant doucement.

« I felt the earth beneath my feet ... Sat by the river and it made me complete »

Le souffle lent et délicat d'Emma, les paroles de la chanson qu'elle lui murmurait apaisèrent Régina instantanément. Se tournant doucement, elle vint poser son oreille contre le buste de la blonde, calquant sa respiration sur les battements de cœur de la belle.

« Oh simple thing where have you gone... I'm getting old and I need something to rely on ... So tell me when you're gonna let me in ... I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin »

Petit à petit la brune se sentit partir, emportée par la fatigue et les pleurs versés quelques minutes plus tôt. Se laissant aller, elle n'entendit plus que quelques mots, quelques paroles prononcées par la blonde.

« Is this the place we used to love? » «... that I've been dreaming of ? »

Chantant pendant quelques minutes, Emma regarda Régina en souriant, voyant que sa Reine s'était endormie paisiblement. Elle posa alors son visage contre celui de la brune et termina sa chanson doucement... amoureusement...

« Somewhere only we know ? Somewhere only we know ?... »

* * *

« Emma, il est temps de.. »

Snow resta bloquée, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à enregistrer la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Sa fille, son unique fille était couchée aux cotés de Régina, serrées l'une contre l'autre, leurs visages disparaissant mutuellement dans la masse de cheveux entremêlés.

Le bruit de pas de David poussant la porte du bureau du Shérif agit alors sur elle comme un électrochoc. Sans réfléchir, elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à tomber sur son mari qui venait la rejoindre, le percutant en pleine course.

« Em.. Emma n'est pas là... » marmonna la brune en essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » demanda David un peu surpris, se frottant le ventre. « Elle nous a dit qu'elle resterait là avec Régina jusqu'à ce que le procès reprenne. »

« Oui.. oui et bien non, enfin si mais... non elle n'est pas là » s'exclama la petite brune en écarquillant les yeux, battant des mains devant son compagnon. « Elle est partie au tribunal.. enfin à la mairie.. enfin bref tu comprends ! »

« Euh.. hé bien non je.. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant David, tu m'as très bien comprise ! » s'exclama la petite brune en tapant du pied.

Le juge n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà sa femme la tirait par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture garée devant le poste de police.

« Nous.. nous la retrouverons là-bas ! En route »

David ne chercha pas à comprendre. Habitué aux réactions parfois bizarres de sa femme, il mit ça sur le compte des émotions de la matinée.

« Bien.. bien, ne t'énerve pas. »

S'asseyant sur le siège passager, la petite brune sorti son téléphone et envoya un message à sa fille.

* * *

Les vibrations du téléphone réveillèrent Emma qui fit tout son possible pour sortir son portable de sa poche délicatement, sans réveiller la brune qui dormait encore dans ses bras.

Une légère panique la saisit quand elle vit l'heure affichée sur l'écran. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour ramener Régina au tribunal. Roulant des yeux, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore le temps de réveiller doucement la belle endormie. Mais cette idée s'envola lorsqu'elle se redressa subitement, manquant de faire tomber Régina qui cria de surprise.

« Emma ?! mais ça ne va pas non ? j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'écria la brune en battant des yeux.

La blonde n'eut pas le courage de répondre. La respiration saccadée et les mains tremblantes, elle tourna l'écran du téléphone pour que Régina puisse lire.

« Hé bien ? qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? on dirait que tu as reçu un texto de l'au-delà ! »

Lisant le message, la voix de Régina devint de moins en moins affirmée au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient.

« Je suis passé au bureau... Je t'ai vu.. On en reparle ce soir. Maman. »

Posant la main sur sa bouche, Régina se leva de sa couchette et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Emma chérie... je crois que je ne serais pas la seule à me faire exécuter sous peu... »

* * *

« Nous n'avons plus le temps de réfléchir » lança Whale en se frottant la tête. « Il faut que nous tuions Régina au plus vite ! Vous avez vu la tournure que prend cette parodie de procès ? elle va s'en tirer une fois de plus ! »

La vieille femme était affairée derrière ses fourneaux, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion quant à la décision à prendre.

« Je sais... je sais » répondit-elle avec agacement. « Ce matin Emma a porté un coup très dur. Elle a réussi à retourner les trois quart des membres du jury... »

« Oui, et je suis sûr que le peu d'entre eux qui ne s'était pas laissé embobiner par cette comédie larmoyante a certainement tourné sa veste cet après-midi... »

« Il est vrai que le fait que Archie et Blue ait dit qu'ils pardonnaient totalement à Régina ne va pas nous aider à nous diriger vers une peine de mort.. »

« Ils sont tous faibles ! Tous ! Archie, Blue, Snow, Ruby.. »

« Ne parlez pas en mal de Ruby ! » hurla la vieille dame en menaçant son interlocuteur avec une poêle. « Elle s'est simplement laissée embobiner par sa grande amie Snow ! Rien de plus... »

Whale leva les bras en signe de paix et se défoula en shootant dans le pied de la table.

« Même Rumpelstilskin à l'air d'être de son côté... c'est... c'est aberrant. Elle a tué, torturé des centaines de personnes et elle va s'en sortir, tout ça parce que sa mère l'a quelque peu malmenée lorsqu'elle était jeune ? Non mais on marche sur la tête dans cette ville ! »

« Restez calme... s'énerver ne sert à rien, et vous allez ameuter la moitié du restaurant. Nous allons faire comme nous l'avions prévu.. Nous empoisonnons la nourriture de ce soir, Régina mange, meurt dans la nuit... personne ne fera jamais le lien avec nous. Demain matin tout cette histoire sera terminée. »

Whale acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sorti une fiole de sa poche.

« Versez ça dans une sauce, une pâte à crêpe ou je ne sais quelle préparation.» Expliqua-t-il avec un air maléfique, les sourcils froncés. « L'effet n'est pas immédiat, elle pourra finir de manger tranquillement, la mort la prendra deux ou trois heures après. »

« Elle... elle va souffrir ? » demanda la vieille femme d'un ton peu assuré.

« Oh oui... je vous promets que oui.. » répondit le docteur, un rictus sadique sur le visage.

* * *

« Livraison de dîner à domicile » s'écria Emma en entrant dans son bureau, un grand sac en papier dans la main.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa belle arriver avec son repas, comme chaque soir depuis le début du procès.

« Leroy tu nous laisses ? » demanda poliment la blonde en regardant le nain cacher rapidement ce qu'il avait d'affiché à l'écran. « Encore en train de jouer au poker ? »

« Je crois surtout que monsieur trois pommes consulte des sites où les femmes sont en petites tenues.. où même totalement dénudées » argua Régina, les bras croisés contre la grille de la cellule.

Le nain ne prit pas la peine de répondre, éteignant vivement son ordinateur et se précipitant vers la sortie comme un ado pris sur le fait.

« Charmant » surenchérit la blonde en grimaçant.

« Non, Charmant c'est l'andouille qui te sert de père » répondit Régina du tac-o-tac, écarquillant soudain les yeux en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ça va, ça va... je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi.. » la nargua Emma avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vais avoir besoin de perdre certains réflexes à l'avenir » murmura la brune en se grattant le bout du nez.

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents et une lueur apparut dans ses yeux, amplifiant la joie que Régina pu lire sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la Reine derrière les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Tu penses à l'avenir... ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance et que tu sais que cette histoire peut bien se terminer. »

Régina se recula d'un pas le temps que la blonde ouvre la porte en fer et la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans le cou d'Emma qui soupira de plaisir.

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.. Mais je t'avoue que depuis hier, je pense sincèrement que je peux m'en sortir. Grâce à toi. Le témoignage de Archie, de Blue... avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Snow, je pense que tu as marqué des points. »

La blonde entoura sa compagne de ses bras, tenant le sac en papier contenant leurs repas du bout des doigts et embrassa délicatement Régina, appréciant chaque seconde, savourant la douceur des lèvres de sa compagne. Quand leurs langues commencèrent à se rejoindre et que le baiser se transforma en étreinte passionnée, l'avocate stoppa le câlin avant que ça ne dérape.

« Wow... » soupira-t-elle en posant son front sur celui de Régina. « Il faut.. il faut que nous modérions nos ardeurs, je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de Rumple concernant le fait que je puisse passer la nuit ici, sans que tu ne sois entravée par magie. »

Régina ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un clin d'œil à la blonde qui frissonna en imaginant ce que la brune pouvait lui réserver.

« Que m'as-tu apporté de beau ce soir ? » lança la prisonnière pour changer de sujet. Attrapant le sac en papier, elle s'installa sur sa couchette en déballant le repas préparé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je t'ai pris une salade composée, poulet et je sais plus trop quoi, un bouteille d'eau pétillante et une tarte aux pommes en dessert.. »

« Quelle charmante attention » murmura la brune en posant les plats un à un. « Et toi ? Hamburger frites comme d'habitude ? » continua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Madame me connaît bien ! » répondit la blonde en sortant ses plats à son tour. « Double fromage, double steak.. »

« Et double kilo sur les hanches » s'exclama Régina en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade composée. « Tu devrais faire attention Emma.. c'est pas bon toutes ces cochonneries. »

« Comchomrie ? pfu apfelle cha des comchhommerie ? » s'écria la blonde en mâchant une énorme bouchée de son sandwich. « Ch'est.. » elle avala peu gracieusement. « C'est juste orgasmique ! Tu n'y connais rien.. »

« Je serais ravie de te montrer ce qu'est un orgasme ma chère.. tu verras que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ton odieux tas de graisse que tu appelles nourriture !»

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de soda qu'elle venait d'aspirer par la paille. Les yeux ronds, elle n'osait pas croire ce que venait de lui répondre Régina.

« Je.. tu.. oooowww.. ok.. quand tu veux » tenta-t-elle d'articuler entre deux toussotements.

« Sauves-moi la vie demain.. Et je te promet que je te ferais oublier tous ce que tu as connu jusque-là ! » répondit la brune, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres. « En attendant gouttes-moi ça. »

Piquant de nouveau dans sa salade, elle prit un morceau de poulet, de pomme et de noix et approcha le tout de la bouche de la blonde.

« Voici ce que l'on appelle de la nourriture ! »

Sans lui laisser le choix, elle enfourna la fourchette dans la bouche d'Emma, qui mâcha consciencieusement, l'air un peu dégoutté.

« Mouais... bon j'avoue, Granny cuisine bien mais bon... elle est vachement plus douée pour les hamburgers ! »

« Tu es impossible.. » répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais.. » argua la blonde en tirant la langue.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma posa son hamburger dans sa boite en carton et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? »

« A quel propos ? » demanda la brune en mâchant délicatement sa salade.

« Nous.. nous deux... notre relation. » répondit timidement la blonde en haussant les épaules.

« Je.. je ne sais pas Emma. » Déposant son plat sur sa couchette, la brune se tourna vers son avocate et lui prit les mains.

« J'ai tellement peur de mourir demain que je t'avoue que toute cette histoire.. les conséquences possibles, la peur de nous afficher... la vie avec tes parents.. je m'en contre fous.»

« Tu... tu t'en fous de nous ? » s'étonna Emma, abasourdie par ce que Régina venait de lui annoncer. « Notre relation.. ce que l'on vit en ce moment ne.. ne t'intéresse pas ?»

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je dis !»

Régina se rapprocha de sa compagne et posa sa main contre sa joue, l'attirant un peu plus près de son visage.

« Emma, je suis ravie de ce qui se passe entre nous. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais... au fond de moi, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous nous rapprocherions. Et crois-moi, à cet instant c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. »

La blonde déglutit, s'attendant à ce que l'ancienne Reine prononce un "mais".

« Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que si demain le tribunal décide de me laisser libre.. alors je n'en aurais rien à faire du regard des autres. Si on me donne une seconde chance, je ferais tout mon possible pour que nous soyons heureuses.. pour qu'Henry soit heureux. Et si cela implique de braver le regard des gens, ou la colère des Charming parce que j'ai volé leur fille.. alors je le ferais. »

Le cœur d'Emma fondit instantanément en entendant la déclaration de la brune. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.  
Sans dire un mot, elle se jeta sur Régina et la serra contre elle. Après quelques secondes d'étreintes, la brune vint poser ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma dans un baiser chaste mais terriblement doux.

Soudain le bruit de la porte du bureau s'ouvrant avec fracas les fit alors sursauter. S'attendant à voir débarquer sa mère, Emma ne retira pas ses mains du corps de la brune, ne voulant pas la blesser après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

Mais avec surprise, ce n'est pas Snow qu'elles virent arriver totalement paniquée, mais la vieille femme du restaurant.

« Granny ? » demanda Emma en se relevant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ne mangez pas ! » s'écria la vieille femme totalement à bout de souffle. « Ne... ne mangez surtout pas... le plat de Régina est empoisonné !»

* * *

* La chanson que chante Emma est "**Somewhere only we now**" du groupe Keane, reprise récemment par Lily Allen (la traduction n'est pas de moi) *

I walked across an empty land _(J'ai traversé une contrée déserte)_

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _(Je connaissais le chemin comme la paume de ma main)_

I felt the earth beneath my feet _(Je sentais la terre sous mes pieds)_

Sat by the river and it made me complete _(Je me suis assis près de la rivière et j'étais parfaitement heureux)_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone ?_ (Oh simple chose, où t'en es-tu allé?)_

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _(Je me fais vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher)_

So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ (Alors dis moi quand me feras-tu entrer?)_

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _(Je commence à me lasser et j'ai besoin d'un point de départ)_

I came across a fallen tree _(Je suis tombé sur un arbre mort)_

I felt the branches of it looking at me _(J'ai senti ses branches me regarder)_

Is this the place we used to love ? _(Est-ce l'endroit où nous nous sommes aimés? )_

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ? _( Est-ce l'endroit dont j'ai toujours rêvé? )_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone ?_ (Oh simple chose, où t'en es-tu allé?)_

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _(Je me fais vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher)_

[Refrain]

So tell me when you're gonna let me in _(Alors dis moi quand me feras-tu entrer?)_

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _(Je commence à me lasser et j'ai besoin d'un point de départ)_

And if you have a minute why don't we go _(Alors, si tu as un instant, allons)_

Talk about it somewhere only we know ?_ (En parler dans ce lieu connu de nous seuls)_

This could be the end of everything _(Ce pourrait être la fin de tout)_

So why don't we go _(Alors allons y)_

Somewhere only we know ? Somewhere only we know ? _( Ce lieu connu de nous seuls, Ce lieu connu de nous seuls)_

[Refrain]

Oh simple thing, where have you gone ?_ (Oh simple chose, où t'en es-tu allé?)_

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _(Je me fais vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher)_

So tell me when you're gonna let me in _(Alors dis moi quand me feras-tu entrer?)_

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _(Je commence à me lasser et j'ai besoin d'un point de départ)_

And if you have a minute why don't we go_ (Alors, si tu as un instant, allons)_

Talk about it somewhere only we know ? _(En parler dans ce lieu connu de nous seuls)_

This could be the end of everything _(Ce pourrait être la fin de tout)_

So why don't we go _(Alors allons y)_

So why don't we go_ (Alors allons y)_

This could be the end of everything _(Ce pourrait être la fin de tout)_

So why don't we go _(Alors allons y)_

Somewhere only we know ? x3 _(ce lieu connu de nous seuls)_


End file.
